Feels Like Home
by OUATShipper
Summary: Emma thought she had everything; she was gorgeous, loved her job and was engaged to the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. What happens when Zelena takes her fiancé back home to meet her family? What happens when Emma meets a beautiful brunette stranger at the airport? Emma's suddenly finding it very difficult to remain faithful to her fiancé. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so, this is my first ever fic but I have everything all planned out, I know what direction I want this story to go but I'm going to need your help to get there. All reviews and comments are welcome, if there's something you guys want to see in this story then just leave a review and I'll hopefully be able to add it in if it fits in with the plot. I hope we're all in this for the long haul because I think this is going to be an amazing journey and I would love to share it with you guys. Thank you_** ** _J_**

"Swan, the wife's on line one." Deputy Graham told the blonde.

Emma let out a chuckle before picking up the phone. "Hey beautiful, how's it going?"

"So my parents just called me and asked if we are still going home for the holidays, I said yes but if you can't get away from work I'm sure they'll understand." Zelena said.

Emma and Zelena met when she was 20-years-old and she was 24-years-old at one of Graham's Christmas party, it was love at first sight. On their fifth anniversary, Emma proposed to the redhead in Paris and she accepted with no hesitation. Everyone told them they were a match made in heaven.

"Baby, you know I'll do anything for you. They have to let me off work because you're my priority and I can't have the future Mrs Swan unhappy, can I? Besides, it's the 4th of July weekend, I'm sure it'll be great." Emma told her.

Zelena sighed. "But you're the sheriff and, as much as I appreciate your words, you're kind of an important figure in your job. Speaking of, you better come home quickly because there's a naked woman lying on your bed waiting to be frisked by a certain sheriff." The redhead said with obvious flirtation in her voice.

Emma groaned and smirked at the visual she was having. "Hmm, I better leave now if I want to punish her, huh? I'll be sure to grab my handcuffs."

She quickly hung up the phone, threw on her red leather jacket and left Graham in charge, the Irishman sat with a knowing smirk on his face.

Emma doesn't think she has ever been home that fast before, as soon as she pulled up into the driveway she rushed upstairs to the bedroom, shedding her clothes on the way. When she opened the door, she paused to take in the sight of her naked fiancé on the bed before smiling and pouncing on her, Zelena letting out a giggle as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

Emma slowly began kissing her neck before making her way down her body, smirking when she reached her destination.

"Zelena West, you are under arrest for your state of undress in an officer's bedroom, anything you say will be done to you, if you beg I will prolong your pleasure, now spread 'em." Emma said with an authoritative voice just before Zelena opened her legs for the blonde to fit in.

When she didn't move, Zelena eagerly lifted her hips to meet her fiancé's waiting mouth but they were quickly held down as the sheriff dove in, taking a long slow lick at her. The last thing either remember was the redhead gripping Emma's hair tightly, keeping her between her legs.

 ** _Thoughts? I know it was really short but the next couple of chapters will definitely be longer. Please leave a review, I know I'll enjoy reading what you guys think_** ** _J_**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke the next morning with her arm around Zelena as she rested her head against Emma's bare chest; she smiled at the sight and thought about how lucky she was to have landed someone as amazing as Zelena. However, that didn't mean she wasn't nervous about meeting her family, from what Emma had heard, they were terrifying. Zelena had never had a good relationship with her mother, Zelena was born out of wedlock and Cora Mills even considered giving her up but after she met a kind and caring businessman, she was convinced to keep her unwanted daughter. Emma also knew that Zelena had a younger half-sister but, much like her relationship with Cora, the two have never gotten along and, although Zelena denies it, Emma knows she is envious of her younger sister for getting the life Zelena always wanted but Emma hopes to rid her of that envy once they're married. In an attempt to take her mind off the dreaded first meeting, she slowly trailed his fingers up and down her fiancé's arm until she began to stir.

Zelena slowly blinked her eyes and looked up at Emma with a small smile, tilting head up to kiss her softly.

"You ready to face your future today?" She asked with slight disgust.

Emma chuckled. "Babe, after this weekend we don't have to see them ever again, you're my happy ending, remember? If you don't want them to be a part of our future then all you have to do is say the words and we don't even have to acknowledge them, I promise."

"Ugh, how are you so perfect?" Zelena asked a now laughing Emma, her immediate response was to give her a kiss on the forehead before telling her how much she loved her.

It was now five hours later and the pair were about to board their flight to Storybrooke, Maine, but, as Zelena was off buying perfumes, Emma was wandering around the airport aimlessly when she saw a young dark-haired woman pacing around looking upset about something. Her first instinct, as a sheriff, was to approach her so that's exactly what she done.

"Excuse me," she said as he cautiously approached the woman. When she turned to face her she was speechless, this woman was beautiful. Emma quickly regained her composure before speaking again, "Are you okay? You don't look too good, if you don't mind me saying."

The nameless brunette let out a scoff. "Look, I have enough on my plate right now without some attractive stranger playing hero and 'offering' to help me when you're just looking for a way into my pants!", she snapped getting lost in the blonde's green eyes briefly. 'She's not half bad actually, although, the jacket could go', she thought.

Emma was taken aback by her comment, not because she insinuated she was looking to get into her pants but because she basically told her she was attracted to her. She put her hands up in front of her as if to say she means no harm and said; "Woah, hey, my name is Emma Swan and I'm the sheriff, I just saw you from back there and you looked upset so I thought I could maybe help. I promise you that they were my only intentions, I mean, you're beautiful but I, uh... Are you okay?" She stuttered nervously. The sheriff doesn't even know this woman and already she's got her flustered.

The brunette's eyes widened slightly as she realised her mistake and put her hands to the top of her head, taking in the stranger's words. 'Wait, did she call me beautiful? Damn it Regina, focus!' she thought. "No, I am not okay!" She snapped before taking a breath to calm herself. "My son, I can't find him and he's only five-years-old and our plane is boarding soon, I just... I don't know where-"She began but was cut off by choking back a sob.

Emma didn't know why but her heart went out to the woman, she just wanted to take her into her arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay, the thought of Zelena completely leaving her mind.

"Hey, don't panic, I'll help you find him, I promise, Miss..." Emma stopped herself, realising that the woman hadn't properly introduced herself.

"Regina. Regina Mills. My son's name is Henry." She informed her.

Emma nodded. "Henry. Alright, Regina, this is what we're going to do, I'm going to look around the arcades and stores, he wouldn't go anywhere he wasn't interested in. Whilst I'm there, I need you to inform security of what's happened, it's better if we have them looking too because they can the cameras." Regina nodded but still had a panicked look on her face; Emma gently grabbed hold of her upper arm. "Hey, look at me, we'll find him, I promise." She smiled softly before letting her go and running off to find Regina's son.

As Emma frantically but calmly searched the arcade area, she spotted a lone young boy staring at a machine. Carefully as not to startle the boy, she crouched down beside him. "Excuse me, is your name Henry?"

The child looked at her with a scared expression. "Mommy told me not to talk to strangers." He said in a quiet voice.

Emma smiled, 'Of course she did', she thought to herself. "Henry, my name is Emma Swan, I'm the sheriff of Boston police department. I can prove to you that I'm not bad or a stranger, I was just talking to your mom, her name is Regina Mills and she's really worried about you. Kid, I promise that I won't hurt you, I'll take you straight to your mother."

Henry still looked unsure of Emma to which the blonde woman chuckled. "Kid, how about this? I give you my badge and cellphone and if you feel uncomfortable or unsafe then you call 911, how does that sound?" She asked holding her badge and phone out to the boy.

The five-year-old nodded before taking them and then Emma's hand, allowing himself to be led to his mother.

Emma moved quickly through the airport but made sure to keep Henry amused until Regina spotted them from a security post, she sped across the airport, calling for her son before picking him up and wrapping him in her embrace.

"Henry, sweetie, you can't run off like that ever, okay? You really scared mommy, are you okay?" She asked, relieved to have her baby boy back.

"Mommy, Emma helped me find you, she's a sheriff and she gave me her phone and her badge! It was so cool!" Henry told her eagerly.

Emma watched the scene unfold until she heard her name mentioned as Regina was now looking at her. "Thank you," she mouthed. Emma smiled at her and gave a friendly nod. She was, however, surprised when Regina stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mom, mom, can we fly with Emma, please? Please mom, can we?" Her son begged.

Both Emma and Regina chuckled.

"Sweetie, I don't think Miss Swan is on the same flight as us. Besides we're going to see your grandparents, I'm certain Miss Swan wouldn't want to face a barrage of questions on their first meeting." Regina joked. She couldn't believe she was making jokes about her saviour meeting her family, she had basically just implied that there would be a second meeting between the two.

"But mom-" Henry began to whine but was cut off by Emma.

"Don't worry, kid, I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Anyway, I'm the sheriff, I know everything about everyone so I'll know if you run away from your mom again and next time, I might not be so generous and let you hold the badge. Maybe when you and your mom are back in Boston you could give me a call, just call up the sheriff's department. I know I'd love to see you and your mom again." Emma smiled, not noticing Regina's blush. 'Stop Regina, she's probably married, anyway, since when did I like women?' was all that popped in her head.

Henry agreed to Emma's proposition whilst Emma and Regina stared longingly at one another until the intercom came on and announced the flights to Maine were now boarding. Their attraction to each other was extremely obvious to everyone apart from them.

"That's, uh, that's us. Thank you for your help, Miss Swan, maybe we'll take you up on your offer." Regina told her with a shy smile.

Emma reached her hand out to Regina, shaking it lightly, but before the brunette could let go, Emma held her grasp a little longer. "Please, think about it. I'd love to see you again, Regina." She blushed again but this time, the blonde noticed. 'Beautiful and cute,' Emma smiled inwardly to herself.

They were both reluctant to let the other's hand go but after a nervous chuckle from Regina, Emma finally let her go, watching her walk away with Henry in tow, thinking about how she may never see either again. Suddenly, she was broken out of her trance when a woman wrapped her arms around her waist. Zelena.

"Hey you, ready to go?" She asked.

Emma smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Always."

 ** _So, Emma and Regina have had their first meeting. How do you think they'll react when they discover who the other actually is? All thoughts and opinions are welcome, please review, I'd love to see what you guys want to happen next. Until next time_** ** _J_**


	3. Chapter 3

The plane landed at around 5:15pm, Emma and Zelena were currently standing with the blonde's arm around her fiancé's waist with Zelena laughing at something Emma said whilst they waited for their bags. As soon as they got them, Emma pushed the trolley carrying with one hand and held Zelena's hand with the other, Regina still on her mind. The whole duration of the flight, she tried to convince herself that it's just because Regina had a young child and perhaps Emma was starting to feel like she wanted children with Zelena. She knew that wasn't the real reason but it was better than admitting her attraction to the brunette, she has always been faithful to Zelena and that wasn't about to change.

The couple drove in a comfortable silence to Zelena's parent's house, Emma with her hand on the redhead's thigh for the whole drive. When they pulled up to the house, Emma wasn't expecting a mansion! She didn't even know her future in-laws had money because of how little Zelena spoke about them. They took their bags from the car and made their way into the house only to be greeted by Zelena's stepfather, Henry. She had always been fond of the older man but would never admit to it, he stopped her mother from abandoning her but soon as her precious sister was born, Zelena was forgotten.

"Zelena, I must say you're looking well. How long has it been? Ten years?" The older man asked gesturing for her to hug him.

The redhead hugged him with a smile before replying. "Henry, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is my fiancé, Emma Swan. Em, this is my stepfather, Henry Mills."

At hearing the man's name, Emma's ears perked slightly as she thought back to her meeting with Regina. 'It's surely just coincidence. There will be hundreds of Henry Mills in the world,' Emma thought to herself. Trying to shake her mind off of Regina, she shook Henry's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

Henry chuckled at the title. "Emma, please, call me Henry. Zelena has done it for long enough." He joked.

Emma smiled, feeling herself at ease. She liked this man.

"What is all this laughter I hear? Henry, darl- Zelena, where is that sister of yours? She isn't answering her cellphone, I'm beginning to worry." Another voice was heard.

The owner came down from her place on the stairs and stood in front of her daughter, staring her down. Emma knew exactly who this woman was but she couldn't help but her features oddly familiar. At the older woman's presence, the tension in the room was picked up immediately; Emma knew why her fiancé had tensed when the voice was heard. She took a subtle step towards Zelena and gently rubbed her lower back, letting her know that she will support her completely.

"I don't know, mother, it's not as if I live inside her pocket!" Zelena rolled her eyes, leaning back slightly into Emma's touch.

The older woman narrowed her eyes at her unwanted daughter. "Didn't you get the same flight? I don't appreciate that tone you continue to use with me." Silence. "And who might you be?" She asked, her attention drawn to the young blonde woman standing extremely close to her older child.

Just as Emma opened her mouth to respond, she was cut off by a smaller voice coming through the door behind her. She recognised it straight away.

"Emma!" The little boy from the airport shouted excitedly before running over and hugging her.

Four heads snapped to the doorway.

'Wait a second,' the thoughts began processing in Emma's mind as she hugged the young child back. 'If he's here then where's-' her thought was cut short by another voice.

"Henry, you have got to stop running away from me!" There she was. The beautiful goddess Emma had met only hours ago. As soon as Regina scolded her son she looked up, gasping when her brown eyes met the same emerald green ones she had already gotten lost in today. "Emma, what are you doing here? Are my parents in trouble with the law? Because I can assure you-" she was cut off.

Zelena's eyes snapped back and forth from her sister to her fiancé, confusion filling her face. "Em, how do you know her?" She asked.

Both Emma and Regina just stared at each other, taking in the other's beauty. Emma quickly snapped out of it after hearing her fiance's question.

"We, uh, we met at the airport today. The kid ran away from her and I, uh, I helped her find him. Wait, did you say parents?" Emma asked in response to Regina's previous question.

Zelena scoffed quietly. "Darling, this is my younger half-sister, Regina Mills, and her petulant child, Henry. Regina, this is my fiancé, Emma, but I assume you already knew that." She said bitterly.

Neither Emma nor Regina could believe it. The first person Regina had felt a connection to since Daniel turned out to be her wicked sister's fiancé! What are the odds of that happening? The thought itself hurt her deeps but she couldn't blame Zelena, could she? For once, her older sister got the toy first and Regina knew there was no way of sharing. Emma, however, was in shock. She fell for Regina seconds after meeting her and now she has found out that she's the sister her fiancé envies, the sister she completely and utterly despises, the sister who ruined her life, how could Emma be with one sister when the she was besotted with the other? At this point, Emma realised how much this holiday was going to suck.

 ** _So now they know! Don't worry, Zelena won't be a problem for long, we will get our SwanQueen! Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter and if there's anything you want to see in later chapters write it in a review and I'll see what I can do_** ** _J_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own OUAT or any of the characters mentioned in this fic._**

Hours had passed since Emma experienced the most awkward and uncomfortable introduction to her future in-laws. Zelena was currently in the shower whilst Emma lay on their bed, dying of boredom, so she decided to take a look around the house and get to know her surroundings. She was going to be living here for the next few days so why shouldn't she be allowed to snoop? As long as she didn't run into Cora she would be fine, Cora would have her head if she found her sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, although, Emma was sure she would be safe since Cora and Henry were both downstairs in their shared study, waiting for dinner to be ready.

Emma wandered through the long hall of the top floor, taking in the pictures around her. She was sure that there was close to a hundred pictures decorating the walls, some of the three Mills', some of Henry and Cora but most of them were of Regina. Emma had yet to come across a photograph of her fiancé but she tried not to think about Zelena at the moment, she felt awful now that she knows she had a moment with her sister but Regina had been on the blonde's mind since the flight and now they're practically living together, Emma tried her best to tell herself that her attraction to the brunette is only a crush, she was in love with Zelena, right? But that didn't stop Emma from thinking about how Regina kissed her cheek in the airport, how she blushed when Emma told her she wanted to see her again, 'She was just being friendly, Swan,' Emma tried to convince herself, whether it worked, well, that was a completely different story.

The blonde continued to observe the framed pictures on the walls, allowing her eyes to linger on those of Regina. There was one particular photo of the brunette that caught Emma's eye. She was standing in the most gorgeous dress Emma had ever seen and to her left was a young, good looking man, both of them had humungous smiles on their faces, of course Regina was the one she was drawn to. Emma frowned slightly when she saw that the man had his arm around Regina's waist, sitting dangerously close to the brunette's behind. 'I guess that answers the question on whether she's single or not', Emma didn't know why but she was both jealous and disappointed.

"Jefferson," a voice beside her broke her out of her thoughts.

Emma was a little startled, she hadn't expected someone to be with her but when she saw it was Regina, she was relieved. Confusion etched on her face when finally took in the brunette's words.

"The man in the photograph. His name was Jefferson." Regina smiled.

Emma looked at her, unsure on whether to ask the question or not.

Regina let out a chuckle. "We were married. He's also Henry's father." She said as she came to stand beside the blonde.

Emma stood there silently, she was confused. Why was Regina talking in the past tense. If she and her husband were divorced Emma was sure Cora wouldn't keep a picture of the two on display, unless Regina just wasn't aware of how she was talking so, Emma trying to be as subtle as possible, tried to get a look at Regina's finger.

She was, however, caught by said brunette to which Regina let out another chuckle.

"Jefferson, uh... He died in a car crash a year after Henry was born. Mother wanted to take this one down but daddy told convinced her to keep it up, he was always fond of Jefferson." Regina smiled sadly.

Emma immediately felt awful for her snooping and her jealousy, she had no right to get envious over a dead man, although, in her defence, she didn't know he was dead until seconds ago. Regardless, she has a fiancé yet here she is, practically drooling over her future sister-in-law.

"Regina, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" She started apologising but Regina was quick to cut her off.

Regina shook her head. "No, it's okay, you didn't know. It's not as difficult as it was at first, I'm just trying my best to raise Henry without him." For some reason, the brunette found it incredibly easy to open up to the blonde. "I've never seen Henry look as happy and excited as he did in the airport today and it was all because you didn't treat him like he was a complete invalid, you even let him have your cellphone." She laughed.

Emma smiled fondly at the memory from earlier today before speaking. "I'm glad I could be of assistance."

"It's not just that, Miss Swan, it would have been so much easier for you to have ignored me today but you didn't. You know, you were the only person who actually offered to help me, the only person who asked if everything was okay." Regina told her.

Emma let out a sympathetic sigh. "Well, it didn't take me a second to know that something was wrong after I saw you, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You're too beautiful to look so upset." She said quietly.

Regina blushed and looked down. 'You can't feel like this! She's marrying your sister for the love of god!" The thoughts continued to enter Regina's mind. She finally gained the courage to talk again. "You're going to make my sister extremely happy, Miss Swan, I can tell. She's very lucky to have you." Although it pained her to say those words, she had to put a barrier up somehow.

At hearing these words come from Regina, Emma couldn't help but sigh. She loved Zelena, she truly did but she couldn't help but feel a connection towards the brunette. As a way of moving the conversation on, Emma asked; "Why aren't there any pictures of Zelena?"

Regina went silent before finally answering the question. "Mother says she doesn't want to be reminded of such a horrible time in her life, she said every time she looks at Zelena she is disgusted. Of course, it's not Zelena's fault but mother refuses to acknowledge that, in her eyes, she never wanted that child so everything that happened is her fault."

Emma squint her eyes slightly. She was confused. Didn't Regina and Zelena hate each other? So why was her younger sister standing here defending her? Before the two could continue their conversation, Zelena came out from the bedroom in a fitting black dress. She knew Emma would love it since the blonde was the one who told her to pack it every single day until she did. Both Emma and Regina turned to the door to see who had just walked out on them to see the redhead looking at them, her expression unreadable. Emma could instantly sense that she was upset, the blonde frowned, she didn't want her fiancé to get upset this weekend, she knew she would be vulnerable and she hated it. The sheriff stepped over to her, wrapping her arms around Zelena's waist with her hands resting on her hips.

"Baby, what is it?" Emma asked, her voice full of concern.

Zelena gave a subtle glare at Regina before looking at her fiancé, she smiled at the amount of love she saw in Emma's eyes. She suddenly felt terrible for assuming the worst, she just didn't want her sister near her lover. Zelena wrapped her arms loosely around the blonde's neck.

"I'm fine, darling, why don't we go downstairs and see it's time to eat," She smiled. Emma knew that she wasn't fine but she also knew that the redhead would talk to her in her own time so she allowed Zelena to take her hand and lead her down into the kitchen where Cora and Henry Sr were waiting for them. Emma took her seat next to her fiancé as Regina and Henry came into the kitchen, sitting opposite the couple. The food was then served to them by Cora's private waiter as well as the drinks.

Henry Sr stood up and raised his glass. "A toast," he began, everyone gave him a strange look before he continued, "A toast to Zelena and her wonderful fiancé, Emma. There's nothing more important than family and well, Emma, we are honoured that you will soon be a part of ours. Here's to a fantastic weekend, I for one am completely honoured to spending it with everyone at this table."

Emma and Zelena smiled at each other when they heard the man's toast, resulting in Emma leaning in and giving Zelena a soft kiss on the lips, when she pulled away Zelena had a shy smile on her face so Emma placed her hand on her thigh, stroking it softly. Everyone raised their glasses apart from Cora, who sat with a scowl on her face.

"You know, she's technically not even going to be a part of our family." She began. "Anyway, Regina, we're having a party on Monday to celebrate this almost perfect weekend and I have invited Daniel, you remember Daniel, don't you, dear? Such a lovely boy, I don't know why you haven't called him recently, what happened between the two of you? You were a lovely couple."

Regina's eyes immediately snapped to Zelena, who noticeably tensed at the mention of Daniel. Emma turned to look at her before asking if she was okay, Zelena nodded but again, Emma knew there was something wrong.

"Mother, you know what happened, we just fell apart. I'm not interested anyway." Regina forced a smile at her mother.

Henry and Emma could sense that there was tension in the room so the older man quickly changed the subject to something more cheerful. The rest of night had everyone apart from Cora laughing and having a good time.

Once everyone had gone to bed, Zelena lay in her bed waiting for Emma to finish brushing her teeth. She knew she should tell the blonde the truth but she couldn't find it in her to do it. Emma could see her from the mirror in the bathroom.

"You okay?" She asked as she finished off rinsing her mouth out.

Zelena sighed. "I'm fine, it's just been a long day."

Emma sensed that there was something really bothering the redhead. She climbed carefully into bed beside the woman and decided that she would press for what is wrong.

"You know you can always talk to me, right? I'm going to support you through anything, you don't have to tell me what's wrong just now but baby, I'll need to know at some point. I hate seeing you upset." Emma told her.

Zelena gave a sad smile. "I just need you to hold me and tell me how much you love me."

Emma smiled before moving behind her and wrapping her arms around her. She kissed the redhead's shoulder gently. "You're my happy ending, remember? Nothing will ever change that."

Emma fell asleep shortly after but Zelena was kept awake by her thoughts for most of the night.

 ** _I know that was mostly WickedSwan fluff but we can't just jump straight into the deep end. I'm not sure how many chapters this fic will be but I have everything planned out and I think it's definitely going to be a long run until we reach the end, I hope everyone will stay to the end even if it's not going your way. Trust me, like I said, everything is planned out, there will be twists but please don't stop reading if you don't like a certain character or how the plot is going, there's always time for change. Thank you guys for staying with me so far, until next time_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Just a heads up, there will be some WickedSwan smut in this chapter so if you're not a shipper or don't like reading smut then please feel free to scroll past it, however, there will be a continuation of the plot in this chapter as well. Oh and I do not own OUAT or anything associated with it_**

The first night at the Mills' house wasn't a complete disaster, although, Emma could still think of a few better ways of introducing herself to her fiancé's family regardless of how well she got on with them. In the morning, Emma had awoken before Zelena so she stared at the peaceful redhead sleeping by her side, taking in her beauty. 'They have no idea what they're missing out on', Emma thought in terms of Zelena's family. Emma slowly reached her out and gently caressed her lover's face, brushing stray hairs out of the way. Zelena began twitching at the touch, making Emma smile, this woman was positively adorable. The older woman let out a small groan as she felt herself begin to waken, looking her fiancé in the eyes before resting her head on her pillow again. Emma chuckled at the reaction. Zelena had never been a morning person, not unless Emma was beneath the covers giving her a rather pleasant wakeup call. Emma smirked at the thought.

She then decided that she was in a mischievous mood, kissing Zelena's neck before sucking on her pulse point, that was Zelena's weak spot. The redhead gasped at the sensation and pulled Emma on top of her, the blonde's knee pressing into her core.

"Em," she moaned, "My parents are right down the hall." Zelena gasped as the blonde pressed her knee harder into her as she started to descend down her body, kissing every inch of skin she came across.

Emma smirked at the reaction she was getting. She knew Zelena didn't really want to stop. "You'll just have to be extra quiet then," Emma whispered, punctuating her statement with kisses across Zelena's abdomen.

The redhead was beginning to get impatient, Emma loved to tease her whenever they about to make love and normally Zelena is all for it but right now, she just needs her fiancé. Emma slowly pulled Zelena's panties down her long legs, throwing them carelessly behind her before facing the place Zelena wanted her most. The older woman ran her fingers through blonde hair, gently scratching Emma's scalp with her nails, the action telling Emma that she needed to get to work.

Emma then swiped her tongue at Zelena's slit, nibbling on her clit slightly. As soon as she felt the action, Zelena's head hit her pillow and she let out a loud moan. Emma repeated the action on her clit before she entered her fiancé with her middle finger, pulling it out almost as soon as she entered her. Emma stopped what she was doing completely and sat up, Zelena groaning in frustration. The blonde chuckled at her fiancé's impatience and decided that she wasn't going to torture her, instead of pleasuring Zelena right there, Emma picked up the legs she was just in between and placed them over her shoulders, giving her more space as well as making this more enjoyable for Zelena. Emma placed her mouth back over Zelena's clit and entered her with her fingers, only now she had two inside of her rather than one.

Zelena's moans only encouraged the blonde so she picked up her pace and began to slam her fingers into her fiancé hard, she knew the redhead was on the verge of breaking and, not that she wanted it to be over, Emma knew she had to be quick. Zelena finally reached her peaked and called Emma's name out loudly when she came, not caring if everyone in the house had heard her. Emma kissed her way back up her fiancé's body before kissing her soundly on the lips. Zelena sighed in content and smiled against the blonde's lips.

"Mmm, what?" The blonde asked breaking the kiss.

Zelena kissed her again. "I just love you," she replied.

Emma smiled before continuing to kiss the woman beneath her, hands going around Zelena's waist whilst Zelena's went into her hair.

The two were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. "Zelena, I'd appreciate it if you and Miss Swan would refrain from your morning activities, your nephew is five-years-old for god sake!" Cora said in disgust from the other side of the door. "Now hurry up and get dressed, we have guests coming over soon!" The woman left to go downstairs.

Both Emma and Zelena chuckled at Cora's words, Emma leaned her head on Zelena's shoulder and kissed her there. "Looks like I've made quite the impression on Madame Cora Mills," she joked. Zelena gently stroked her hair before the two got out of bed and got dressed.

Later that afternoon, Cora had invited some friends over for brunch, these included Richard Gold, his wife, Milah, and their son, Neal. Emma wasn't expecting to be meeting so many people this weekend and just the thought of Gold made her cringe, Zelena had told her all about his manipulative money making schemes and it only creeped Emma out more. Everyone was sitting at the table in dining room as they ate their extremely rich lunch, Emma couldn't help herself but her eyes kept wandering to Regina, who was sitting across the table from her with her son. Regina tried to pretend that she didn't notice but she soon gave in and winked at the blonde. As the Golds and Mills were having a heated conversation about business, Emma began to look around mindlessly, not paying attention to anything. That was until Zelena took her hand from underneath the table and subtly under her dress and between her legs. Emma's eyes widened at both the fact her fiancé had just done and because she wasn't wearing any underwear, Zelena looked at her with a smirk on her face before leaning over and whispering; "Whilst they're screaming over money, why don't you give me something to scream about."

Normally, Emma would have loved to take her fiancé in public, she loved this side of Zelena but something was telling her not to. At hearing Zelena's words, Emma spared at glance at Regina to see if she had noticed where Emma's hand actually was but when Emma looked at her, the brunette looked hurt but Emma also noticed that she had a certain look in her eyes, it was the same look Zelena gave her when Emma teased her in bed. 'Surely I'm just imagining it,' she thought. Her thoughts were quickly confirmed when Regina excused herself from the table and went to her bedroom, allowing Henry to go with her. Emma suddenly felt awful, she doesn't know why, Zelena was her fiancé after all but she felt she owed Regina an apology. The blonde removed her hand from Zelena's thighs before quietly telling her, "Not here, bedroom, give me ten minutes to get everything ready." She then excused herself and kissed Zelena on the lips, making her way upstairs. Taking a complete wild guess, Emma knocked on the door that she thought belonged to Regina, relief filling her face when the brunette opened it.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?" Regina asked.

'Aside from the fact that I can't stop thinking about you? I'm totally fine!' Emma thought to herself. "Can I, uh, can we talk?"

Regina nodded and gestured for her to enter the room. Emma noticed that Regina's room was a lot bigger than Zelena's and had a lot more decoration to it, it was obvious that Cora didn't even try with her older daughter. Henry looked up from playing with his toys to see who had come into the room, smiling widely when he saw that it was Emma.

"Emma! Do you want to play with me?" The little boy asked excitedly.

Emma returned a smile. "Hey kid, maybe next time, I have to talk to your mom for a little bit, would it be okay if I stole her for a minute?"

Henry's smile fell a little but he agreed nonetheless. Emma took Regina into the bathroom so they could talk privately, closing the door behind them.

"What's going on? Are you sure you're okay?" Regina asked, beginning to get worried.

Emma sighed. "Look, Regina, what you saw downstairs-" She began.

Regina was quick to cut her off. "Was an intimate moment shared between two people who love each other, although I'd prefer if the two of you refrained from doing any sexual activity whilst my son is in your presence."

"Regina, I want to apologise. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Emma apologised.

"You don't need to apologise, you and Zelena are getting married, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that you two have had sex."

"You don't get it!" Emma snapped, the older woman jumped slightly. "Regina, if we were anywhere else I would've done it but then I saw you and I didn't want to upset you, I've known you for a whole 24 hours and you've been on my mind ever since the airport! I love Zelena, believe me, I do but I can't stop thinking about you!" She confessed.

Regina let out a nervous chuckle. "So what are you going to do about it? I'll be honest, Miss Swan, I can't stop thinking about you either." The brunette whispered, leaning in closer to the blonde whilst biting her lip.

"Well, we can't avoid each other the whole time we're here." Emma said quietly.

A moment of silence was shared between the two women before they both leaned in, Emma gently pressing her lips to Regina's to which the latter returned the kiss instantly. They kissed for what felt like an eternity before Emma came to her senses and quickly pulled away from Regina.

"I'm sorry, Regina, I can't do this to Zelena. She's just, she's been through too much and I can't hurt her, I'm sorry." Emma said, guilt filling her mind.

Regina nodded, "I understand, don't be sorry, Emma. Go back to your fiancé, like I said before, she's lucky to have you." The brunette gave her a sad smile in return.

Emma returned the smile before rushing out of Regina's and went to find Zelena. As soon as she knew she was gone, Regina turned to mirror and put her hands to her head, tears filling her eyes. The brunette didn't go back downstairs until hours later.

When Emma arrived in the dining room again, she was relieved to see that Zelena was still there and not in their bedroom yet. She walked over to her fiancé's chair before leaning down and kissing her passionately in front of everyone, making them go silent. The blonde was reluctant to part from the kiss but Zelena pulled away.

"Easy tiger, what's gotten into you?" Zelena asked noticing that the blonde looked stressed about something.

Emma kissed her again. "I just really love you." She smiled, hoping that the redhead wouldn't notice anything different with her.

 ** _Our first SwanQueen kiss! I know it's still mainly a WickedSwan just now but we can't just let everything work out perfect for Regina and Emma instantly, remember, there will be twists at every turn! Thank you guys for reading, please R &R and if you have anything you want to see in upcoming chapters just leave it in a review, until next time_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay, just to clear up confusion; in chapter 3 I said that Regina hasn't felt a connection to anyone since Daniel but the next chapter I said that she was married to Jefferson, that was a complete mistake on my part. Regina was married to Jefferson in this fic but when I wrote chapter 3 I mistakenly wrote Daniel. Please forgive my mistake, Daniel will be in this fic but not just yet. Anyway, this chapter is little different from the rest, it begins with a flashback of how Emma and Zelena met each other but will pick up from where the last chapter left off as well._**

 _Emma had been looking for Graham for the past hour, the Irishman was nowhere to be found and Emma swore she was going to kill him for leaving her with a bunch of strangers. She was starting to worry for her friend; she knew his parties could get a little... Out of hand. As a way of escaping the madness she knew was about to happen, she stepped out onto the balcony, although it was freezing, it was still peaceful. However, she wasn't expecting someone to be out their already. A woman to be exact. The stranger wasn't aware of Emma standing behind her because she continued her conversation on her phone, Emma could tell the woman was upset about something so she thought it would be best to leave her be but, instead, Emma stayed. There was something about this woman even though she hadn't seen her face yet. After a couple of minutes, the woman angrily hung up her phone and turned to go back inside, jumping when she realised that there was someone behind her._

 _"_ _Do you make it a habit to listen to other people's conversations?" The woman snapped._

 _Emma was speechless for a moment, mainly because she had been caught._

 _The woman scoffed. "You know what? Never mind, just get out of my way." She said as stormed towards the door._

 _As she tried to open it, she realised that the door wasn't budging. At this point, Emma realised that she must've let it lock behind her. The woman began banging on the door to no avail, the music from inside was far too loud to hear the banging._

 _'_ _Shit' Emma thought._

 _"_ _Hey, uh, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." The 20-year-old said._

 _The redheaded woman turned to glare at her. "I don't care if you were, you've gone and locked us out here and no one can hear me so we can't get back in!"_

 _Emma suddenly felt awful but, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew they were going to be out here for a while so done the first thing came to mind and introduced herself, sticking her hand out in front of her._

 _"_ _I'm Emma," she told her. The stranger just looked at her, not acknowledging that the younger blonde had her hand out to shake. The blonde awkwardly put her hand down and went to sit against the balcony wall. The pair suffered an uncomfortable amount of time in silence before either of them decided to speak._

 _"_ _Zelena, my name is Zelena." The older woman finally said, turning to face the blonde._

 _Emma raised her head to look at the redhead and smiled. 'A beautiful name for a beautiful face' she thought. "Well, Zelena, since we're going to be out here for a while, how about we get to know each other?" Emma asked with hope. The redhead smiled in return._

 _Neither of the two knew how much time had passed, maybe around three hours, and no one had come out to the balcony once. The women had spent this time getting to know each other a little better, Zelena actually found herself enjoying the blonde's company although she was still standing opposite her. Emma noticed that woman had began to shiver, she frowned at the sight before taking off her red leather jacket and walking over to her._

 _"_ _Here, take this," she said, holding the jacket out to Zelena._

 _Zelena looked from the jacket to the blonde, unsure on what to do. Emma chuckled. "You're cold, please, just put it on."_

 _The redhead blushed before she put the blonde's jacket on, she found it surprisingly comforting. What shocked her was that the blonde had began to rub Zelena's arms up and down in a soothing manner in an attempt to keep her warm. Emma then found herself slowly leaning in towards the woman. Zelena's breath hitched as she realised what the younger woman was about to do._

 _"_ _Please stop me if you don't want this," Emma whispered against the woman's lips._

 _In response, Zelena closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against Emma's. As if by complete coincidence, the balcony door opened and Graham stood with a smirk in the doorway as the two women jumped apart from each other. "Did I, uh, interrupt?" he asked cockily._

 _Both women looked down with red faces at being caught. "Dude, just give me the key for the door and go back to your party." Emma responded._

 _The Irishman chuckled and tossed the key at Emma before closing the door and going back inside. Emma turned to face Zelena, the woman still hadn't looked up._

 _"_ _Zelena, are you-" Emma's question was cut short when Zelena threw her arms around her neck and kissed her again._

"What a lovely way to have met each other," Henry Sr smiled from his place on the couch.

The couple smiled at each other as they reminisced the first time they met, Emma's arm having moved around Zelena's shoulders at some point through the story, resulting in Zelena leaning back into fiancé's embrace, kissing her cheek. Emma was trying her best to get her mind off of Regina but she couldn't help but compare their first kiss to her first one with Zelena. She felt awful. She hated that she was hurting Regina but she also didn't want to break Zelena's heart, the woman trusted her. Emma always told her that she was her happy ending but now, the blonde is beginning to doubt herself, what if she wasn't meant to be with Zelena? Emma knew that she was the one in the wrong, she couldn't find her future sister-in-law attractive, not the sister who made her fiancé's life a living hell, she doesn't want to hurt Zelena but if she doesn't sort out her feelings for Regina then she'll end up doing just that in the worst way possible.

Just when she thought the day couldn't get any worse, Regina came into the room and sat down beside her father. Emma could tell just by looking at her that she'd been crying, 'Shit, I hope that's not because of me." The blonde knew that she was most likely the reason behind her tears but she had to remain faithful, had to do the honourable thing. Zelena glared at her sister as she sat down, not caring that her eyes were red from crying, she scoffed at her. Regina, however, was indifferent and smiled, trying her best not to let people know what was wrong.

Emma heard Zelena's scoff, suddenly feeling protective over the brunette and nudged her fiancé. Of course, she wasn't going to blatantly defend the younger Mills, that would look suspicious and the last thing she needed was an argument with Zelena. As if she knew Regina had reappeared, Cora entered the room announcing that Gold and his family had just left. "Regina, dear, Richard told me that he has also been in contact with Daniel recently, isn't it wonderful? Everything is falling into place." Cora smiled.

Again, this Daniel character was mentioned and Emma still had no idea why her fiancé always tensed at the sound of his name. The blonde slowly stroked Zelena's shoulder to ease her slightly. "Who's Daniel?" She asked.

Cora rolled her eyes at the blonde's question. "He's no one," both Zelena and Regina said at the same time.

'Okay, that was creepy,' Emma thought.

"Regina, dear, don't be ridiculous! Daniel was Regina's boyfriend in high school; I don't know why the two of you ended such a perfect relationship. Although, come to think to think of it, Zelena, I heard he took quite a liking to you, not that anything would've ever come of it. Why would he give up a life with Regina for you?" Cora laughed.

Everyone fell silent. Zelena could feel the tears in her eyes but before they could fall, she quickly stood, ready to leave the room. Emma was quick enough to grab her wrist.

"Baby, don't-" She began but Zelena snatched her wrist back and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Regina flinched at the sound, she knew exactly what had triggered her older sister's anger but she wasn't prepared to tell Cora, so she looked down and kept her mouth shut. Her mother letting out a laugh, "Well, now that's she's gone, how about we start this evening?"

Emma angrily stood up in front of Cora. "You bitch, how could someone treat her own child that way? She has done her best to impress you and still you choose to treat her like shit!" She snapped.

"Emma, don't, just... Please." Regina begged her not to continue, for some reason Emma wanted to listen to her but she had to defend Zelena, that's the honourable thing to do, right?

"No, Regina, I am sick of her talking crap about my fiancé, we've only been here for a day and she's already acting as if she wants us gone! Mrs Mills, I don't care if you don't like me but you could at least try with Zelena, it's not her fault you wanted to abandon her!" Emma continued until Cora went completely silent, she had not been expecting the blonde to stand up to her, no one has ever spoken to her that and lived to tell the tale. The blonde's outburst left Henry Sr smirking and Regina with a worried look on her face, as soon as Emma looked at her she knew had screwed up big time. The young sheriff even surprised herself with her outburst before she stormed out of the room, not noticing Regina fleeing after her.

"Swan, Miss Swan!" She called after the blonde.

"What? And would you stop with the 'Miss Swan', it's Emma! People call me Emma!" Emma snapped, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

Regina flinched at the blonde's tone. "Shit, Regina, I'm sorry, okay, your mom... She's a real piece of work, you know?"

"Emma, please, before you talk to Zelena, there's something you need to know. I know she hates me, I know we don't have the best relationship but she's my sister and I still care about her." Regina began.

"What are you talking about? I already know that you two have a crappy relationship," Emma was now confused.

"Daniel isn't who my mother made him out to be, he done something... And that's what destroyed my relationship with my sister... Just, whatever she says, tell her that I'm sorry." Regina told her sincerely.

Okay, now Emma was beyond confused. She furrowed her brow. "Sorry? Regina, what happened?"

Regina took a breath and shook her head. "She'll know what I mean. Please just tell her. Oh and Emma, I'm sorry for making you feel like this, you're marrying her and I, I just want you to know that I'm happy for the two of you." She said with a sad smile.

If Emma didn't feel conflicted before, boy was she feeling it now. She didn't know what Regina was doing to her but she knew that she liked it, maybe in another life, huh? The blonde didn't want to hurt either of the sisters, she knew she could choose the easy option and just get on with her life with Zelena but that wouldn't be fair to the redhead, the blonde had known Regina for a day but in that day, she had fallen for her hard. She could picture a future with the brunette, one she once imagined having with Zelena but things tend to change in Storybrooke, right? 'What the hell, one kiss won't kill me', the blonde thought as she quickly pecked Regina on the lips. "Thank you, Regina. We'll talk later, I promise." She said before running up the stairs to find Zelena.

Regina was speechless. The blonde had kissed her twice in one day and after both times she went back to her redheaded sister. Regina didn't know what to do, she knew felt something for the blonde but she also didn't want to betray her sister again. She gently touched her lips where the blonde had kissed with her finger tips and smiled at the thought, Emma Swan will be the death of her.

 ** _Okay, just to clear up confusion; in chapter 3 I said that Regina hasn't felt a connection to anyone since Daniel but the next chapter I said that she was married to Jefferson, that was a complete mistake on my part. Regina was married to Jefferson in this fic but when I wrote chapter 3 I mistakenly wrote Daniel. Please forgive my mistake, Daniel will be in this fic but not just yet. Thoughts? What do you think will happen next? Please leave a review and I hope to see you guys back here next time_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own OUAT or any characters mentioned in this fic_**

Emma didn't even bother knocking on their bedroom door; she just waltzed in, instantly spotting her fiancé sitting on the edge of the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. The blonde's heart went out to Zelena, Zelena rarely ever cried but when she did, Emma knew it was always sincere; the sheriff made her way over to her and sat beside Zelena, wrapping her arms around the older woman and pulling her into her chest. Emma didn't quite know what to say, should she bring up what Regina had said to her? Would it be wise to mention Daniel? The blonde decided against both options seeing as they would both probably upset Zelena more so she settled with kissing her on the top of her head, occasionally rubbing her back to soothe her.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," she tried her best to calm the still sobbing woman. "She just doesn't see what a wonderful and beautiful and amazing woman her daughter is, the way I see it, it's her loss. Baby, you don't need her approval, you're perfect."

Zelena pushed away from the blonde, staring at her. "It's not about that, Emma! I don't care if she never accepts me for who I am, it's just that Regina gets everything! She's seen as the perfect, golden child whilst I was left to be raised by our maid! Regina can't do any wrong, she is just given everything and I'm left with the scraps she doesn't want!" The redhead angrily said.

To say Emma was surprised by what Zelena had just said was an understatement. Her fiancé essentially just told her that she wasn't good enough, that she'd rather have the life Regina was living. If Emma was going to be honest, it hurt her. The blonde tensed before responding. "Is that what you think of me? That I'm just the scrap piece that no one has ever wanted? Jesus Zelena, I thought you knew this by now! I am trying my best for you-" She snapped before the redhead jumped in.

"Em, that's not what I meant," Zelena was going to continue but Emma cut her off by raising her voice and standing up.

"No, I am trying so hard to give you the life you always wanted, to make sure you feel loved and now you tell me that it's nothing compared to the life your sister is living? I know that it's been hard for us, for god sake, we had to fucking live with Graham until I could afford an apartment because I didn't want you to waste your money but you knew that it was going to be hard from the minute I took you on our first date!" Emma paused. "From the second I saw you on that balcony, I fell for you but I knew that you probably wouldn't even give me the time of day, I know that I have never been the best option for you but I love you and I thought that just being with me was enough to make you happy but I guess I was wrong." The blonde's voice had began to crack throughout her sentence.

Zelena immediately felt bad for what she had said, she honestly didn't mean to upset Emma. She knew she had screwed up, Emma had always been aware that she didn't fit Zelena's usual standards but the blonde loved her and that's all she needed.

"You know what? I think it's about time I take a look around town, find out what else my fiancé would prefer," she said bitterly, storming towards the door.

"Emma, it's 9:15 at night," Zelena tried to reason with her.

"Then there shouldn't be anyone around to see me, I wouldn't want them to know that I'm just a scrap you picked up off the street," the blonde replied, opening the door.

"Emma, I didn't mean –" Zelena was cut off by the slamming of the door.

As soon stormed down the stairs, Emma contemplated taking Regina with her but she ultimately decided against it, knowing that she wouldn't be able to control herself now that her fiancé had basically told her she never wanted her. Even though the redhead had angered, she still wasn't going to give in and do something she knows she might regret, she still loves Zelena, even if the older woman doesn't feel the exact same. Emma unlocked the front door and stormed out, she doesn't know where she was going but Storybrooke's a small town, she'll find something to keep her occupied.

Regina heard someone coming down the stairs and go out the front door, she looked out the window and was surprised to see that it was Emma who had left. 'Maybe Zelena told her, but why would Emma leave her if she knew?' Regina was beginning to get confused. She sat there and wondered if she should go check on her sister but decided that she was going to go after the blonde instead; Zelena may not want to look at her if she had just confessed everything to Emma. Regina grabbed her coat and told her father to look after Henry, telling him that she was going out for a walk. The older man didn't question her, giving her a nod and a smile.

It took Regina a whole half hour before she found Emma looking lost as she neared the docks, there was no one in town tonight apart from the regulars at Granny's. Regina watched the blonde as she took a seat on the bench in front of her, the brunette heading towards her before sitting next to her. Emma didn't even look at the brunette as she sat down.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked staring out at the water.

"I came to see if you were okay, I saw you leave and you looked upset, what happened?" Regina told her.

Emma let out a sarcastic chuckle before looking at Regina. "What happened was that I discovered that after everything, I'm still not good enough for her, she's always going to be expecting something more and I can't give her that, I mean, I want to and believe me, I try to but it's never enough. I thought maybe just my love for her would be enough but apparently not."

'You'd be good enough for me', Regina thought briefly.

The brunette took Emma's hand, holding it gently.

"Miss Swa- Emma, you know that's not true? She knows how much you love her; sometimes she just needs to be reassured. My sister has had a difficult past, she couldn't open up to love but when I saw her with you yesterday, I couldn't believe that she had finally found someone who made her as happy as she used to be."

Emma smiled at Regina, squeezing her hand. "I just... I've never felt like I belonged and then I met her and everything changed. I never had a family growing up but she made me feel whole, she gave me everything I had lost and I couldn't imagine life without her." She laughed before she said her next sentence. "I guess things change though because I don't even know where our relationship is going to go after this weekend."

"She'll come around, Emma, trust me." Regina promised.

"Please, Regina, you know that's not what I'm talking about." Emma said quietly.

'Don't make this harder than it already is,' Regina silently begged, letting out a shaky sigh.

"I always thought that Zelena was going to be my happy ending, I thought that nothing was ever going to change that... But then I met you in the airport, Regina, I didn't even know who you were and I was still smitten by you! Then I find out that you're the sister my fiancé fucking hates and I've just went and fallen for you but I can't do anything about it because I need to stay faithful, I can't break her heart!"

Regina was shocked. The blonde just admitted that she had fallen for her, Regina knew she had to stop this before it got out of hand but she couldn't bring herself to do it, to be honest, she knew that she was falling for the blonde too.

"Emma, you've not fallen for me, you've known me for a day, you can't possibly know that from one day." It broke her heart to dismiss the blonde.

Emma turned and moved closer to Regina, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Fine, I have strong feelings towards you, is that better? Either way, Regina, I want you and it kills me knowing that I'm hurting you and Zelena. I just want everyone to be happy."

"You can't be everyone's saviour, Emma, just like we can't act on our feelings."

"So, you admit it? You feel something too?" Emma cockily smirked.

The brunette sat with her mouth open, 'Shit', Emma had completely caught her off guard.

Emma laughed at her response before she leaned in and kissed her lightly, Regina responded immediately, her hand cupping her blonde's cheek. This was the third time today Emma had made Regina's stomach flip, although, there was something different about this kiss, it had more meaning behind it despite just being soft and gentle. When Emma pulled away, she leaned her forehead on Regina's, smiling.

"I don't know about you but I think that's my favourite kiss so far," Emma joked. Regina pushed her shoulder lightly, she enjoyed her comment really.

"So, what do we do now?" Regina asked, afraid to hear Emma's response.

Emma sighed. "Well, we shouldn't continue whatever this is, I am marrying your sister after all," she said. Regina's eyes filled with sadness, her head tilting downwards.

"I understand," she replied.

Emma then placed her finger underneath Regina's chin and tilted her head upwards. "You didn't let me finish," she smiled, "We should stop but I know for a fact that neither of us want to do that so I suggest that we see where this takes us and if it doesn't work out, then we go back to our lives." Emma pecked her on the lips.

"What about Zelena?" Regina asked.

"I love her and I don't want to hurt her but if we do this I'm going to be doing just that," Emma let out a sad sigh.

"Then we don't tell her, like you said, if this doesn't work out then we'll go back to our lives. I don't like that we'll be going behind her back any more than you do but it would save her the pain of finding out, she's already been through a lot," Regina said.

Emma nodded. "What happened? I was going to ask her back there but she was kinda upset about your mom and I didn't want to hurt her more."

Regina looked down, "I don't think Zelena would appreciate if I told you, if she's ready then she'll tell you."

Emma was slightly disappointed at that response but she understood, Zelena was her fiancé and she knew she would talk to her whenever she was ready. The blonde checked her watch and realised that they should probably get back to house, they had only been gone for forty five minutes but she knew Zelena was in need of her reassurance and she didn't want to worry the redhead anymore than she probably already was. The blonde stood up and held her hand out for Regina, smiling when she took it. The two walked back to the mansion with Emma occasionally kissing Regina's cheek and the brunette smiling and blushing every time she done it. When they arrived at the mansion, they stopped outside the door for a few minutes, letting go of each other's hands.

"Thank you, Regina, for being there," the blonde told her quietly.

Regina smiled in return and leaned in to peck Emma's cheek. Emma, however, decided that she wanted more and grabbed the brunette's hips before pushing her back against the door, kissing her passionately. Regina was eager to kiss her back, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed tightly against each others. Neither of the two know whose tongue entered the other's mouth first, neither of the two who had been moaning quietly as they explored each other's mouths. It felt like an eternity before they mutually ended the kiss, foreheads leaning against each other.

"I take it back, that's my favourite kiss so far," Emma whispered.

Regina let out a breathy chuckle. "You're an idiot."

The blonde smiled before saying, "But I can be your idiot if you let me." Emma knew she was pushing it but she couldn't help it, she could see herself being with the older woman, she could see them talking walks in the park with Henry, having romantic evenings by the fire, arguing over Emma's work hours before she distracted the brunette with a kiss, she could see everything with her and for once, it didn't scare her.

Regina bit her lip and blushed at the comment, that's when Emma noticed the small scar above her lip. She decided that she wasn't going to ask how she got it, perhaps it might be a little too personal for that just yet, instead, she just looked her in the eyes and said, "You're beautiful."

Again, this resulted in another blush from Regina. The smaller woman gently pushed Emma off of her and turned to open the door. Before she opened it she said; "Come on, Casanova."

Emma smiled at the reference, following Regina into the house before wishing her a friendly goodnight; she couldn't just up and kiss her in front of everyone there no matter how both women wanted it to happen. Regina then left her to go take Henry to bed, giving her a final smile before disappearing through the kitchen door. Emma sighed. She knew that the feelings she had for Regina weren't going to go away now, she was falling in love with the brunette and she knew that there was a strong chance that she had already fallen for her. As much as she hated it, Emma had to clear her mind of Regina before she faced Zelena, she took a deep breath before heading up the stairs and into her bedroom.

 ** _This is probably one of my favourite chapters, what about you guys? Got a favourite yet? I hope you're still enjoying this fic, there's still a while to go until we reach the end so I hope to see you all back here soon. Please leave your thoughts and opinions in a review and if there's anything you want to see just let me know, thank you, until next time_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Time for another flashback!_**

 _Daniel came barging into Regina's bedroom, making the sixteen-year-old jump; she didn't even know he was in the house. She took one look at his bloodied and bruised face before she stood in front of him, confusion in her mind. It wasn't everyday her boyfriend came into her room out of breath and looking like he just been involved in a bar fight._

 _"_ _What the hell happened to you?" Her concern for him obvious._

 _Daniel looked down before finally looking her in eyes. "Regina, I fucked up, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her. You have to believe me, I swear, it wasn't even my idea!" He was beginning to scare her now; she had no idea what he was rambling about._

 _"_ _Daniel, what are you talking about? Hurt who?" She asked._

 _The taller man shook his head. He looked terrified. "Please don't let them take me away, I didn't mean to hurt her, it wasn't my fault." Tears were filling his eyes._

 _"_ _Daniel, you're not making any sense right now, just tell me what happened," Regina cupped his face as a way of calming him down._

 _He continued to breathe heavily, eventually reaching her gaze before he spoke, "Zelena. It wasn't my fault," Daniel repeated over and over again._

 _Regina was confused but even more so concerned, what did Zelena have to do with this? Questions began to flood her mind but she knew if she asked Daniel any of them she would just get told that it wasn't his fault, maybe if she called her sister she might get answers but then again, didn't Daniel say that he never meant to hurt her?_

Regina thought back to the night that completely destroyed her sister. Daniel's arrival in Storybrooke was going break her, she just knew it. The younger sister wondered if Zelena had ever seen Daniel since then but she highly doubts it. Just the thought of what happened that night made Regina feel even guiltier than she already felt. All she ever wanted was for her sister to be happy and to repair their relationship yet here she was, staring an affair with her fiancé. Never mind the fact that Zelena is clearly in love with said fiancé. When Regina met the blonde in the airport, she knew she was in trouble, she had never felt this way about someone since Jefferson and that scared her. Jefferson was the love of her life, she never thought she'd be able to find love after he died but life's just full of surprises, especially when the surprise turns out to be her older sister's fiancé. Not to mention that this is the same older sister who can't stand to be within ten feet of her. 'I guess that's my fault,' Regina thought. She knew she should've helped Zelena that night or at least have been there for her afterwards but her mother would have her head if she even thought about ruining her chances with the Coulters so she kept quiet out of fear.

The brunette lay awake in bed for hours, she could hear Emma and Zelena from across the hall, she didn't mean to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it. 'At least they're talking', Regina thought. She continued to listen to the murmurs from both women until sleep finally consumed her.

Meanwhile, in Emma and Zelena's room, the two had been talking ever since Emma returned to the house. The redhead was currently pacing the room in front of Emma, who was sat on the bed with her elbows resting on her knees.

"Babe, would you just come sit down? I'm sorry for walking out on you, I know I shouldn't have snapped at you like that but I was so angry. Do you know how it felt knowing that the one person you've given everything to wants more than I can give? I'm sorry, Zelena, but you have to understand that I had every right to be angry." Emma told her.

Zelena stopped pacing and looked at the blonde. "But you knew I didn't mean anything by it, it wasn't even directed at you. Emma, I know you are doing your best for me but all I need is your love and that's enough for me."

Thoughts of Regina entered Emma's mind, the blonde didn't know what to do, here her fiancé was, telling her that Emma's enough for her but she still cared deeply about Regina, she knew was possibly in love with the brunette but she had to fix her relationship with Zelena if she was going to break her heart. The blonde remained silent.

"Emma, please tell me that you love me. I just need you to hold me and tell me that everything will be okay between us." Zelena said with a quiet voice.

Emma didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She could either tell Zelena what she wanted to hear but she would be lying to herself or she could just straight up tell her that she kissed her sister. The blonde decided that her fiancé had been through enough tonight so she stood up and wrapped her arms around her.

"You know I love you," 'I love her', "and you know I would never do anything to hurt you", 'I'm breaking your heart as we speak', "Let's just go to bed and this will all be over,", 'I need time to think'. Emma's words and thoughts fought with each other. The blonde gently took hold of Zelena's arm and pulled her over to the bed, laying her down before climbing in beside her.

A few moments of silence were shared before Zelena spoke up. "Em," she whispered.

Emma turned her head to look at her.

"Please hold me, I need to know that it's going to be okay," Zelena said in a broken whisper.

Emma's heart broke. She carefully pulled the older woman into her arms, normally she would give her a loving kiss on the top of her head but tonight, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Once Emma knew Zelena was asleep, she lay there and stared at the ceiling, her thoughts drifting to the brunette across the hall. Emma was awake for the majority of the night, she just wanted to give everyone their happy ending but she didn't want anyone to suffer in the process.

In the morning, Emma woke up alone. Zelena had gotten up earlier than usual and went downstairs to the pool, sunbathing by the side. Emma looked out of their bedroom window and saw the redhead lying on the sun lounger. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Emma sighed at the sight of her before she got dressed and exited the bedroom. Little did she know that Regina had just left her room as well. The two froze, staring at each other.

"Hey," Emma said softly.

"Hi," Regina replied.

Emma let out a nervous laugh before she took a step towards the brunette, taking her face in her hands and kissing her. The two broke the kiss with Regina letting out a shy smile.

"Emma, you know we can't-" She began.

"I know but you're just... So beautiful and I hate that I can't do that whenever I want," Emma interrupted.

Regina blushed. "You should go check on my sister, she'll be wondering why you haven't been downstairs yet."

Emma nodded in agreement but before she left, she gently pecked Regina's lips, pulling away and quickly going outside to her fiancé. Regina followed shortly after, watching the blonde and her sister by the pool. Emma was playing with Henry and pretending to toss him in the pool whilst Zelena sat and watched with a smile. Regina couldn't help but mirror the smile, she couldn't help herself. Although she knew it was wrong, she could see a future with the blonde. It was at that moment, Regina realised that she was in love with Emma Swan.

 ** _So what did you guys think? I'm really glad that you're all sticking by this fic, it means a lot to me. Also, to answer some people's questions, Robin will be in this fic although not until later on. Please leave your thoughts in a review and I hope to see you back here soon, until next time_**


	9. Chapter 9

The day was passing extremely slow for Emma, she just wanted this whole weekend to be over but that meant she would probably never see Regina again and she didn't want that. What was going to happen when they had to go back to Boston? Would they continue whatever it is they had? Emma didn't want to think about ending things with the brunette just yet, she knew it was the right thing to do but, for the first time, she has her doubts about her relationship with Zelena. They hadn't spoken since last night, something that was unusual for the both of them, normally they are glued at the hip and people struggle to hold a conversation with one without the other being present. Things were changing. Emma never thought that a trip to Zelena's hometown would be the downfall of their relationship, I mean, that is why they're drifting apart, right? If they didn't go to Storybrooke, Emma would never have met Regina and she would still be happy with Zelena. The blonde couldn't believe that she had resorted to blaming the trip for kissing Regina, that was a new low, especially for Emma.

"Emma, Emma! Throw me!" A small voice pleaded, breaking her from her thoughts.

Emma snapped out of her daze before picking up the five-year-old and throwing him gently across the pool. She swam slowly towards him before picking him up and helping him remain afloat. She didn't even notice that Regina was watching the two from the edge of the pool. As soon as Emma spotted her, she noticed that her feet were dangling in the water. Emma, feeling mischievous, slowly swam towards her. Regina noticed the look in the blonde's eyes and immediately felt nervous; she knew what she was going to do. "Emma, no!" She said firmly.

The blonde smirked and ignored her warning, edging closer to the brunette. Regina tried to take her feet out of the pool as fast as she could but it was too late, the sheriff had caught her and pulled her in the water. The brunette's initial reaction was to panic, she couldn't swim and the idea of water terrified. Zelena looked up at the sound of a splash, smirking slightly when she saw that her younger sister had been submerged. Emma realised that Regina was struggling to get air because she was panicking underneath the water so the blonde quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up, holding her tightly so she wouldn't go back under. Regina gasped for air and rest her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"Shit, Regina, I am so sorry, I didn't realise that you couldn't swim!" Emma tried to apologise.

Regina shook her head, "Emma, don't worry about it, I'm fine. I had you there to rescue me," she smiled at her.

Zelena's smirk soon turned into a frown when saw the close proximity that was shared between her lover and her sister, she couldn't handle seeing the sight any longer so she stood up from the sun lounger and stormed inside, an angry look on her face.

Emma didn't even acknowledge the fact that her fiancé had just left but Regina did and she knew the blonde was probably going to get an earful later, feeling bad; she removed herself from Emma's hold and managed to get out of the pool. Emma swam to the edge she was standing beside and raised herself up, using her arms to support herself.

"Where are you going?" She asked, hoping that she hadn't upset the brunette.

Regina smiled as if to reassure the blonde. "I'm just going to get changed... And talk to my sister, she didn't look too happy when she left."

Emma turned to look at where her fiancé had been lying, frowning when she realised she wasn't there. By the time she had turned back to Regina, the older woman as already making her way inside the house. Emma sighed and closed her eyes but her moment was interrupted when Henry carefully jumped on her back, shouting for her to play with him. Emma held onto the boy tightly before playing whatever game that was keeping him occupied.

Meanwhile, Regina was just about to enter her bedroom when she was stopped by Zelena.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" The redhead's anger was obvious.

"What are you talking about?" Regina decided to play dumb; there was no way of getting out of this situation alive unless she lied her way through it.

Zelena scoffed. "Emma is my fiancé, that means we are getting married, it does not mean that you should flirt with her and make eyes at her just because she saved you from your little fear!"

'I didn't mean to hurt,' Regina thought. "Zelena, you and I both know that this has nothing to do with Emma. I'm sorry that you think I'm flirting with her, I'm not, but I know that the only reason you hate me right now is because Daniel is coming back."

Regina wasn't expecting her sister's next reaction, which is what made her cheek sting more than it should have. She knew she must have hit a nerve because Zelena has never hit her before. Regina didn't even bother holding her cheek to soothe the pain; she knew she had it coming.

"That was your entire fault, sister dear! You were so naive that you believed he truly loved you!" Zelena spat at her.

Regina flinched at the redhead's words, none of which were true. "Zelena, do you really think I am that stupid? I know that it was always you! He never wanted me! I didn't even want him, it was mother! She was so obsessed with money and having a good image that she forced that whole relationship! I knew that it was always you but before you blame me for taking him from you, think back to that night, I wasn't the one who left you in that car! I wasn't the one who let my friends take advantage whilst I watched!" Regina knew she was hurting her sister but she needed her to know that she was sorry for everything. "I wanted to help you, Zelena, you were my big sister and they broke you! I wanted to do something about it but I couldn't so think twice before you try and place the blame on me again! All these years I have begged you for forgiveness and you won't even spare a second glance at me! Damn it, Zelena, even Jefferson tried to help you and look where that got him! My husband is dead because he wanted to help you!" The brunette couldn't help herself as she began to break down, her voice cracking.

Neither of the two women noticed their mother standing on the staircase, she had heard their entire conversation. She was both pleased with the information but also scared, she couldn't let her daughters know about her involvement, it would destroy everything. The older woman slowly made her way back downstairs, ensuring that she was neither seen nor heard, and went inside her study. She picked up the phone and dialled a number, as the phone rang; she looked outside the window with cold eyes and watched the blonde sheriff play with her grandson in the pool. Eventually, the person she was calling answered.

"We have a problem, you need to get here tonight, no exceptions," She told the person on the other line.

 ** _What did you guys think? What is Cora planning? Please leave a review and let me know your opinion on this, thank you, until next time_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi guys, just to answer the question on why Emma didn't know the names of Zelena's family or asked about them, it's because Zelena was always uncomfortable talking about them and Emma didn't want to push her into revealing horrible memories that she knew would upset Zelena again. Anyway, here's chapter 10!_**

The two sisters just stared at each other. Zelena had never expected Regina to break down like that; it almost made her feel sympathetic towards her. However, she kept her posture and put on an unreadable expression. "This doesn't change anything, in fact, it makes everything worse. The whole time you knew what he had done to me and yet you still continued to live your perfect life! Even after he left Storybrooke, you found someone! I lost everything that night and you, you were able to just pretend like nothing had happened! And Jefferson, you weren't the only one who lost him that night! He was the only person who treated me like I was normal, he never let me feel unwanted but yet again, he chose you!" The redhead said, turning her back on her sister.

"Zelena, please!" Regina pleaded, sighing when Zelena stopped, her back still turned. "I am so sorry for not being there when you needed someone but you have to understand that mother would never have forgiven me, I would've been out on the streets if I helped you put them away!"

Zelena scoffed; there were tears in her eyes. "See that's the thing, dear sister, you've always been terrified of what she would think, you never thought about what would happen to me." She sighed whilst walking down the stairs.

Regina closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling, Zelena had no idea how much her last sentence related to Regina's current situation. She was now beginning to understand what Emma meant when she said she didn't want to hurt the redhead but you can't help how you feel about someone. She knew she stop things with Emma from going any further but that would kill her, she had never allowed herself to get close to anyone since Jefferson but here she was, willing to throw everything away for a certain blonde sheriff she had met only two days ago.

Meanwhile, Cora was still sat in her study glaring at the blonde outside, she had suspected that something was going on between Emma and her youngest daughter but she thought nothing of it at first but after hearing Zelena's accusation as well as Emma and Regina's previous interactions, everything seemed to come together. 'She's a sneaky little witch, isn't she?' Cora thought of the young blonde. The mother of two was almost convinced that her love for Zelena was 100% true but Cora knew Regina well, she could tell with Jefferson and she can most certainly tell with Emma, her daughter was in love and it was going to ruin everything. Cora thought about the positives of this and the only one that she could think of was that if she allowed the blonde and her daughter to be together, Zelena would be heartbroken and she most likely would never return to Storybrooke. On the other hand, Cora has always planned for Regina to become a part of the Coulter family, just think of the money they would have. Unfortunately for Cora, her plan fell apart when Daniel decided to leave Storybrooke in fear of what would happen to him if he stayed and faced the consequences for his actions, of course, neither his family nor Cora would allow anything to happen to him. The mother was snapped from her scheming when her younger daughter came into the study, closing the door behind her.

"Mother, may I speak with you?" She asked timidly.

Cora put on a fake smile and gestured for Regina to take a seat, "Of course, dear. What is it?"

Regina looked down before she continued, "Mother, you can't invite Daniel over tomorrow."

Cora frowned. "And why not?"

"Because it will destroy Zelena. I know you might not understand right now but trust me; Daniel isn't who he says he is."

The older woman knew exactly what she was talking about but Regina didn't know that Cora played a part in the situation. Cora laughed. "Don't be so ridiculous, Regina! Besides, I am just off the phone with him and he will be arriving tonight rather than tomorrow. It's wonderful; the two of you can spend a lot more getting reacquainted with each other."

Regina's head snapped up, the panic evident in her face. "Mother, please, if you knew what he done to your daughter you would-" Cora cut her off quickly.

"Enough! She is no daughter of mine! You have no idea what lengths I have went to so that you could have the perfect life! For once, Regina, you have to think about your future! I know things didn't go well for you before but the boy has his life sorted now, he doesn't have to worry about anything and the only child he has to deal with is yours!" Her mother had slipped up.

"What did you say?" Regina asked, hearing the slip up.

Cora hesitated before she spoke; eventually deciding that she was going to remain quiet.

"Mother, you didn't. Please, tell me that you didn't know." She begged.

"I just wanted what was best for you, dear. He wasn't supposed to love her." She tried to reason.

Regina felt herself getting angry, her mother knew this whole time. How could she allow her own daughter to suffer like that? The younger brunette felt sick, this woman was not her mother. "I cannot believe you! How could you? What if it had been me that night? Would you have just let me suffer this whole time? What if Jefferson hadn't found her? You disgust me!" Regina spat.

"Regina, dear, you know I would never do that to you." She laughed.

Regina shook her head. "I can't stand to look at you right now, you're pathetic! I don't even know if I want my son around you anymore!"

"But you'll let your new girlfriend spend as much time as she wants with him?" Cora knew she shouldn't push her luck but her daughter may expose her and she couldn't risk that happening so she done what she does best and began trying to manipulate her way out of the situation, of course, she was just relying on her opinion but Regina's guilt ridden face was enough to confirm her suspicions. Cora smirked.

Regina's eyes widened, 'How could she know?' "I, uh, I don't know what you are talking about." She stuttered.

Cora let out a laugh, "And you say I'm the pathetic one. Regina, dear, if you think that you will get away with talking to me with that attitude you best think twice because I'm sure Zelena would be more than thrilled to know about your little meetings with her fiancé." She paused and waited for a reaction, smirking when she didn't get one. "She's a taken woman, Regina, I never thought you'd be the home wrecking type but I suppose, since your sister always wanted what you had, it was only fair that you returned the favour. Tell me, Regina, have the two of you slept together? Did she enjoy it as much as she does with your sister? I see the way she looks at you when she thinks no one's watching, did you seriously make her fall in love with you after one meeting? What you need to think about here is, maybe I'm not the villain in this story, maybe it's you. After all, you always had the chance to help your sister, you just never did."

Regina could feel tears in her eyes again, Cora was opening a wound that Regina has never been able to heal. The brunette was terrified, she couldn't hurt her sister again but she also couldn't help that she had fallen for Emma. She stood there as a tear rolled down her cheek, her mouth open slightly.

Cora smirked. The older woman walked up to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek, "If you even think of telling anyone about Zelena's little situation, I'll be sure to pay you back by letting her know about how you feel about the blonde in our pool. Oh and Regina, close your mouth, dear, you'll catch flies." And with that, Cora Mills had left the room.

Regina felt as though she couldn't breathe, she had screwed herself over big time and this time, there was no one to help her.

 ** _Thoughts? Please review and I'll see you all next update, thank you_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you guys for your support, it is much appreciated! I am so glad that you guys are being patient with me; it means a lot knowing that you're all still interested in what's going to happen so thank you all so much. Anyway, part of Zelena's secret is revealed in this chapter, prepare yourself for some angst_**

Later that night, both Regina and Zelena had managed to avoid Emma and each other. The blonde was confused, had she done something? She began to panic, what if Zelena found out about her and Regina? She entered her bedroom where she found her fiancé currently packing her bags. Emma knew immediately that redhead was upset, she only hoped that it wasn't for the reason she was thinking of. Cautiously, she approached Zelena.

"Babe, what are you doing?" She asked.

Zelena jumped at the blonde's presence, she wasn't expecting her to come into the bedroom until later on. The redhead turned to look at the younger woman and smiled softly before she wrapped her arms around her neck tightly. Emma was a little shocked when the redhead threw herself on her but she recovered and wrapped her arms around Zelena, caressing her back lightly. "Woah, baby, what's wrong?" She was starting to get concerned, Zelena rarely ever acted like this.

Zelena sniffed. "Emma, I am so sorry." The blonde was now both confused and worried.

"Zelena, what's going on?" She asked, carefully taking the woman to the edge of the bed and sitting her down, still gently caressing her back.

"There's something I need to tell you," the older woman was now holding back the tears.

Emma kissed her forehead, "Baby, you know you can tell me anything, what is it?"

Zelena looked her in the eyes before letting out a shaky breath, "Emma, it's about Daniel. When Regina and I were younger, he done something, something that changed who I was. It destroyed my relationship with her and I," Zelena was cut off by a sob.

Emma wrapped her arms tighter around the woman. She knew something awful had happened, she just didn't know what, maybe if she had met this Daniel guy she'd be able to size him up and find out but she hasn't and probably won't get the chance to if Zelena wants to leave tonight. Emma kissed her on the side of the head to ensure that she will support her no matter what. "It's okay, hey, shh, baby, just breathe."

Zelena managed to calm herself for a moment before continuing. "Cora wanted him to marry Regina, it was always her plan. Regina would marry into his family and they would combine their money with Cora and Henry's, it was all to ensure they could make a profit. Daniel, uh, he told me that he loved me and that he wanted to be with me. I knew it was wrong to start something with him; he was with my sister, I didn't want to hurt her." She sobbed again.

Emma knew exactly how she felt, here she was; trying to comfort her fiancé when she knew was she was in love with Regina. Instead of thinking about how her life was fucked up, she focused on the redhead breaking her heart beside her. It pained Emma to see Zelena like this, she knew she was hurting but the blonde didn't know what to do.

"I loved him. We'd been seeing each other secretly for a couple months and I found out I was pregnant," the redhead finally confessed.

Emma's eyes widened, she knew as soon as Zelena said that the end result was never going to be good. The blonde knew that her fiancé had never had a child because she had seen her naked thousands of times and there wasn't a single stretch mark. Emma suddenly felt uncomfortable thinking about the clearly distraught woman naked as she opened up to her but she also knew that Zelena never had the child because she knew that the redhead would never have given it up. Whenever they spoke about having children, Zelena would often tell her that she wouldn't mind being the one to carry the child and that she would love nothing more than to have a baby with Emma. The blonde was almost going to ask her fiancé not to continue but they both needed this.

"Emma, he-" she choked on a sob. "H-he-," the redhead clearly couldn't carry on since she was now uncontrollably sobbing her heart out. Emma pulled her into her chest, Zelena's tears soaking her shirt. "Shhh, I've got you. You don't need to talk about it anymore." She whispered into her hair.

Zelena immediately shook her head, she needed Emma to know. She finally got her confession out, raising her voice slightly.

Emma couldn't believe what she had just heard, how could he let any of that happen? The blonde was beyond angry; she was going to kill this Daniel asshole for hurting her fiancé. She didn't know how to respond, she didn't have to since Zelena carried on, Emma held her tightly. However, she was taken aback when Zelena mentioned Regina. The redhead couldn't stop sobbing

Wait, Regina knew about this and didn't say anything? It explained why the brunette defended her sister but Emma felt sick. Fair enough that she was young but she should still have known right from wrong. Emma realised that maybe she was taking her relationship with Zelena for granted, maybe her sister did take everything from her and Emma was just another cross on her list, she had to talk to Regina once she had calmed Zelena. "Zelena, look at me," Emma said, waiting until the redhead made eye contact with her, "I promise that I'm going to make everything better." The blonde continued to whisper into Zelena's hair.

An hour later, Emma had managed to calm Zelena, leaving her to rest before the blonde decided to go talk to Regina about what she had just discovered. She couldn't believe that Regina knew all along and was basically playing Emma like a fool; did she just want to hurt her sister again? The blonde was suddenly finding it very hard to trust the brunette but she had to get her side of the story too. The younger woman opened her bedroom door but Regina was nowhere to be seen, only Henry and he was completely oblivious to everything around him. Just as Emma was about to close the door, the boy looked at her.

"Hi Emma," He smiled brightly.

Emma returned the smile, "Hey kid, do you know where your mom is?"

Henry nodded. "She's downstairs with grandma and grandpa, grandma said she needs to meet someone. He's coming in five minutes she said."

Emma instantly knew that the person Regina was meeting was Daniel; the blonde could feel her blood boil at the thought of the man. She didn't want him anywhere near Zelena or Henry or even Regina. Emma didn't care if she was supposed to be angry at the brunette; she did not want her near that asshole. The blonde thanked the young boy before rushing downstairs and into the living room where Regina sat with her mother. There was something off about her though, she looked tense and on edge. Cora was sitting with a tight lipped smile with her hand behind Regina's back, glaring at Emma as she walked in.

"Regina, we need to talk. Now." Emma said firmly, taking Regina's arm and leading her out of the room before anyone could protest. The blonde closed the door behind her and pinned Regina against the wall. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? Zelena told me everything! I swear to god, Regina, you better explain why you didn't try to help her especially since you fucking knew!"

Regina was shocked to say the least. She knew Emma deserved to hear the truth but she didn't want her to think any less of her, what the blonde didn't understand was that Regina knew she would have nowhere to go if she disobeyed her mother by turning in Daniel, Regina was terrified of what would happen to her. She tried to blink back the tears forming in her eyes, not wanting the blonde to see her cry. "Emma, I'm sorry. Even if I wanted to, and believe me I did, I couldn't go against my mother, please, just understand-"

Emma slammed her hand against the wall beside Regina's head, making the older woman flinch. "No, you do not get to play the victim here! You knew what he done to her and you just... Ignored it! You let her feel unwanted, no wonder she has so much fucking trust issues! You better tell me now, did your mother know?"

Regina didn't know whether to tell Emma the truth or not, she had only found out about her mother's involvement earlier today but whether Regina tells her the truth or not, it will end badly regardless. The brunette was terrified, she finally found someone that she could find love with after Jefferson but it's about to be torn away from her once again. Of course, Emma was never Regina's to love in the first place but she knew how much the blonde cared about her. "Emma, I-" Before Regina could answer her question, they were interrupted by the doorbell. 'Daniel', both she and Emma thought. The brunette was scared of what the blonde was going to do next but Emma was unpredictable. Emma sighed and pulled herself away from Regina and walked over to the front door.

"He's a fucking dead man," she said to herself as she opened the door to a tall, dark haired man with a big smile on his face, he wasn't expecting a strange blonde to answer the door but he figured that this was Zelena's fiancé, the one Cora had told him about.

"Daniel Coulter, pleasure." He smiled as he stuck his hand out for the blonde to shake.

 ** _What did you think? How will Emma react to Daniel's arrival? The next chapter will reveal what actually happened between Daniel and Zelena and what he done to her. Thank you guys for leaving reviews, it means a lot knowing that you're all still here. Until next time_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry for the wait, guys, but I must warn you before you read this chapter, there is angst and mentions of non-consensual sex. Also, to people who have been worried that this may not be SwanQueen endgame, worry no more, this story will end with SwanQueen, I apologise if the story's not going your way right now but it's okay because SwanQueen is coming and there will be more interactions between the two. Anyway, here's chapter 12! Oh and I do not own OUAT or any of the characters mentioned_**

Emma sat clenching her jaw across from Daniel and Cora, watching as the two laughed and held a deep conversation. She really did not like this man and, as much as she wanted to break his face as soon as she opened the door, she was grateful that Regina stepped forward and put on a convincing act that even had Emma questioning whose side Regina was on. As well as wanting to beat the shit out of Daniel, Emma felt terrible for scaring Regina the way she did, she didn't mean to get so violent with her but she couldn't help it, the blonde just couldn't believe that Regina would let Daniel get away with what he done to Zelena. Surely there had to be a reason why Regina didn't say anything, every time she spoke about her sister Emma noticed that she always had a sad look in her eyes and when Regina told her that she was sorry Emma knew immediately that she wasn't lying, it was almost like a superpower. The blonde was now getting frustrated with the two people across from her, Daniel was a complete asshole, she knew that all he cared about was money and was the type of person who made more of an effort in front of other people so he could impress them when all he was interested in was money, much like Cora. It didn't surprise Emma at how well they got along although seeing them together made Emma think that there was much more to their relationship. They were hiding something and Emma knew it was most likely to do with Zelena's situation. Just as Emma was about to say something to them, Regina walked in the room with her father and her eyes were instantly drawn to Emma, begging her not to do anything stupid. Emma rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room, she still cared about Regina but she just couldn't be in the same room with her. Maybe she and Zelena should've left when they had the chance; she should be upstairs comforting her fiancé right now but she had to know Regina's side of the story, despite only knowing the brunette for a matter of days, Emma felt like she has known her for her whole life and that's the only reason she is staying. For Regina. For Henry.

Instead of leaving the blonde be, Regina followed her out, excusing herself and smiling at her father as she walked into the kitchen behind the blonde. Emma had her back to her when she walked in and Regina could tell she was severely pissed, whether it was because of Regina or Daniel she didn't know, heck, even Emma didn't know who she was pissed at but she knew that there was more of a chance of her forgiving Regina over that asshole in the living room. Regina let out a shaky breath. "Emma, please look at me."

Emma closed her eyes tightly, she thought she could stay angry with the brunette but after hearing the fear and vulnerability in her voice all she wanted to do was take her in her arms and hold her tightly. Emma knew Regina was on the verge of tears and she wasn't sure if she would be able to stand there and watch Regina break down in front of her, she just wanted her to be okay. The blonde realised that she was going to have to face Regina sooner or later so she decided that now would be the best time so she turned around to look at her. Emma felt her heart break at the sight in front of her, Regina's lip was quivering and she was doing her best to hold back her obvious tears. The blonde had to fight her instinct and done her best to stay in her position, crossing her arms at her chest to prevent her from reaching out to Regina.

"Emma, I just want you to know that despite all this, you have no idea what you mean to me and I am so sorry that you had to find out." Regina said quietly.

"Cut the shit, Regina! I don't care about anything else right now; all I want is for you to tell me what stopped you from helping her. What did Cora do that made you so terrified that you couldn't even help your own fucking sister?" Emma snapped, she didn't want to hurt Regina but she needed the truth.

Regina looked down and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "I wanted to help her. Believe me, I did-" She began.

"So why didn't you?" Emma raised her voice; she was getting impatient with the brunette.

"Please, just listen," Regina paused. Emma nodded for her to continue. "I wanted to help her, I tried and Jefferson tried but my mother... She told me that everything she done was to ensure I was given the best future and helping Zelena would risk everything. Emma, if I could back and change things I truly would, I would even put myself in Zelena's position if it meant that I got my sister back! I was so close to getting Daniel locked away but my mother told me that if I went anywhere near her then she would cancel all of daddy's treatment and he wouldn't get better."

'Wait, Henry is sick?' Emma thought.

"I only found out that my mother knew everything that happened this afternoon. She refused to help Zelena because she never viewed her as her child so when Daniel done what he done everything was Zelena's fault because Daniel couldn't do any wrong, she was just trying to manipulate them for money. Mother has spent so many years convincing everyone that Daniel is this perfect human being who would do anything for anyone but she will refuse to even acknowledge Zelena as her daughter. She even went as far as threatening to allow her own husband to die if I so much as looked in Zelena's direction." Regina's voice was beginning to crack.

Emma searched for any lies that the brunette may have been trying to fool her with but she couldn't find a single one. She knew that Regina would never intentionally go out of her way to hurt her sister but as soon as Emma heard what Cora had done she was angrier than she was before, she was going to expose Cora and Daniel for the monsters they are but first she had to console Regina. Emma knew she shouldn't be in the position that she was with the brunette but she couldn't help how she felt about her so she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her. Regina responded by resting her head on Emma's chest, she felt protected and safe in the blonde's arms.

Before either of them could say anything, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Jesus Regina, since when did you become a dyke?" It was Daniel.

Regina immediately tensed at the sound of his voice but Emma was quick to stand in front of her as a way of protecting her. "I don't care who you are or how much money you have but you stay the fuck away from Regina and if you so much as think about Zelena I will not hesitate to stick a fucking knife in your throat." Emma threatened him.

Daniel chuckled in response, "And you expect me to be scared of you? Listen sweetheart, if you even think about laying one finger on me I will have you locked up far away and ensure that you never see this family again."

"Oh and would I be locked up in the same place that you should be in right now? You know, for what you done to Zelena and then Cora pulled a few strings that kept you with a golden spoon in your mouth."

Daniel's smirk faded into a frown, he had no idea that the blonde knew about that but he was beginning to panic. He knew that Regina wouldn't keep her mouth shut this time if the blonde did decide to expose him, not to mention that there was only so much Cora could do for him.

"You son of a bitch, do you get off to the fact that you ruined a woman's life that night? That you destroyed her, that you took everything away from her? You're a fucking coward." Emma taunted him.

Regina was starting to get worried, she didn't know what Emma was going to do to Daniel but she knew it wasn't going to be good and she couldn't allow Emma to get into trouble over him. As much as she wanted to step in and stop this before it got out of hand, she didn't know how. If she took Daniel's side she would be betraying Emma and her sister but taking Emma's side was much more of a risk, she could lose everything. Regina decided that it was best she remained quiet, Emma was a cop, surely she would know better than to pick a fight with a man with money, especially in a town she's not familiar with. What concerned her most was that Emma had a temper, she might not have known the blonde long but it after seeing how she reacted earlier told her enough about Emma's anger. The younger woman was going to land herself in some hot water if she didn't choose her next words and actions carefully regardless of whether she was right or not. Unfortunately for Emma and Regina, Cora entered the kitchen after hearing the commotion, she had instructed Henry to stay in the living room and the man would have had a death wish if he disobeyed his wife's command, her tone told him enough. Emma tried her best not to falter at Cora's appearance but she knew that she was in deep shit now, there was no way in hell she was going to get out this now that Cora is involved.

"Daniel, is Miss Swan bothering you? If so then I can gladly arrange for her and that fiancé of hers spend the rest of their trip here elsewhere." Cora's comment only angered Emma further.

Daniel's smirk returned when he saw Cora but before he could say anything, Emma beat him to it. "You disgust me." Emma spat.

Cora turned her attention to the blonde with wide eyes, who the hell did she think she was speaking to her like that. "Excuse me?"

Emma scoffed, Regina squeezed her arm gently as a way of telling her to stop but the blonde just shrugged her off. "No matter how much you deny it, Zelena is still your daughter! She is your child and you blamed her for your mistakes, you ruined her fucking life and you think that it's okay because you don't even see her as your own family! How could one person be so fucked up that she would accuse her own daughter of being the one in the wrong, that you abandoned when all she needed was someone to tell her it was okay! You think you're better than everyone just because you have money but guess what, Cora, the fact that you used that to your advantage makes you the goddamn scum of the earth, you are so fucking lucky that you are not in prison because believe me, you wouldn't last one second, not after everything you have done!"

Cora was slightly taken aback but she didn't allow the blonde's words to affect her, she would keep her composure, Emma Swan would not be her defeat. "And what was it that I done, Miss Swan. What did I do that was so awful? Zelena knew what she was doing; the little slut had it coming." The older woman said calmly.

Both Regina and Daniel kept quiet, they each knew that if either of them interfered now then everything would fall apart, neither Cora nor Emma were backing down from each other and they knew that both women had their own little tricks up their sleeve. For one, Emma is the sheriff, of course she knew what she was doing in a situation like this but Cora Mills was possibly the most manipulative and evil woman you would ever meet, she didn't care about any of the consequences her actions may leave as long as they benefitted her in some way.

"You're sick, you know that? How is it that a woman like you could have raised a daughter like Regina, you know, since you just left Zelena to fend for herself. Imagine if it was Regina in her position, would you have let it happen, would you just have ignored it and abandoned her too?" Emma paused; she knew her words were getting to the older woman. Although she rarely showed it, Cora cared deeply for her youngest daughter and she only wanted to give her life Cora never had. "Or what about this, Cora, how would you feel if your boyfriend let his friends rape you whilst he watched you beg and plead for you to stop? Would you appreciate it if your mother turned you away after you suffered? How would that make you feel? Lonely? Abandoned? Disgusting? Because that is exactly how your daughter felt. You are disgusting, Cora Mills, and I don't want you anywhere fucking near my fiancé, Regina or your grandson. You two are so fucking lucky that I am not going to arrest either of you because that is not what Zelena wants, that's what kind of person she is, but if you ever think about your daughters again, I will not hesitate to go after your boy there and then I will go after you and trust me, going to jail will be the least of your worries." Emma threatened.

Cora and Daniel were both equally speechless, they were shocked that the blonde was brave enough to threaten them but they also knew that she probably wasn't lying. All that was going through their minds was the fact that they may lose everything because of her and they both prayed that she would keep her mouth shut, fortunately for them; Emma was giving them a chance. However, that wasn't enough for Cora, she wanted more from this, she wanted the blonde out of her life. She didn't care that Emma had threatened her, she would get what she wanted and right now, she wanted to rid Storybrooke of Zelena and her pathetic little sheriff and from the looks of it, Regina would be close to follow them. Cora knew that if she could work her magic tonight she would be able to get everything she wanted. It was not Cora who should be concerned right now, Emma Swan should know what is coming to her, no one had ever gotten away with threatening Cora Mills like that.

However, Emma could see that her fiancé's mother was currently in deep thought, she had seen that look before on many criminals she had taken in before they had tried to escape. The blonde smirked, "Forget it, Cora, I've been an officer long enough to know when someone wants to get rid of me. Just remember that if you ever try to lay a finger on anyone in this family, I will take you down faster than you can blink. Now, if you'll excuse us, I believe we have to pack." Emma said as she took a quiet Regina's hand and led her upstairs.

Daniel and Cora stood in an uncomfortable silence, Cora knew she wouldn't be able to do anything if the blonde was expecting her, the blonde was smart, she'd give her that. After several moments of silence, Daniel spoke up. "I assume that Regina and I will not be having dinner anytime soon." Neither of them knew if he was trying to lighten the mood or what but either way, it resulted in an eye roll from Cora. It was a wonder she had even considered him for her daughter.

 ** _So, what did you think about this chapter? I love reading the reviews you guys leave me; it's great knowing that you're all still here. I apologise if Zelena's secret didn't live up to your expectations or if you predicted it but hey, at least it's out in the open now! Please leave a review and if there's anything you want to see in upcoming chapters just let me know, until next time_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys, I am so sorry for taking so long to upload, I had some things to deal with that prevented me from updating my stories but here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy this, oh and I do not own OUAT or the characters mentioned_**

 _Zelena was terrified. The tears were streaming down her bruised face as Victor gripped her thigh tightly, she knew it was going to leave a mark but that was the least of her worries. She tried to catch Daniel's eyes in the mirror, hoping his morals would return to him and he would put an end to this. Unfortunately, every time they made eye contact, he would look at her with dark, cold eyes that told her he didn't care. The redhead felt more tears run down her face, she tried to contain the sob that threatened to escape but she couldn't help herself. Victor turned to look at her with a sadistic smile on his face; he grabbed her chin roughly and held her face close to his. "Hey, relax, sweetheart, you're doing just fine. A little hesitant but once we got you down, man did I have a good time." He told her before letting her go._

 _Daniel sat in the front passenger seat as Peter drove the car through the dark and empty road. All they could see for miles was trees, Daniel had no idea where they were but it was definitely on the way out of Storybrooke. He looked back in the mirror but this time he was met with the top of Zelena's head, he was almost certain that she had passed out but wasn't completely sure. Peter noticed that he what he was looking at and quickly made sure to fix it. "Vic, don't let her pass out, she still has to be awake otherwise we might not get another round." The youngest of the three said with an angry tone._

 _Victor quickly whipped his head to look at the almost unconscious woman beside him. He grabbed her hair and pulled it, forcing her head to snap back roughly. She let out a small cry of pain as the grip in her hair tightened. "You're not getting sleep anytime soon, sweetheart." The man decided to keep his hand in her hair to keep her upright._

 _"_ _D-Daniel, p-p-please," she sobbed._

 _Victor let out a laugh. "Hey Danny boy, you picked a good one, she's even begging." He leaned in close to Zelena's face before forcing her to lie down on the back seats, the woman screamed and tried her best to put up a fight but Victor was too strong for her and pinned her wrists down. "Keep driving, Pete. I'm just giving her what she wants." He said as quickly unbuttoned his pants._

 _Daniel looked away from the mirror, he did love Zelena but he loved his image more so when he found out she was pregnant with his child he knew he had to do something about it. It had all been Victor's idea, at first Daniel didn't agree to it but after persistence from his two friends he decided to go through with it. However, he didn't know they were going to rape her before they ditched her in the middle of nowhere but there wasn't much he could do about it. Peter just smirked when he heard what was going on in the backseat of his car. What neither of the two men in the front were expecting was for Zelena to kick Peter in the face with her bare foot, the younger man was briefly dazed, causing him to lose control of the car. The last thing Daniel remembers was exiting the now upturned car, he knew that Victor had been killed on impact, the man didn't have his seatbelt on and was trying to force himself upon Zelena, of course he didn't make it. The bloodied brunette man stumbled out of the wreckage as he noticed that Peter was mostly likely dead as well, there was a piece of glass lodged in his throat. Daniel couldn't focus properly, his vision was blurred but he stumbled away from the car. He did, however, stop when he heard the small cries of someone from inside the car. "Help me," it started off quiet. Daniel's conscience finally took hold of him and returned to car, leaning down to the back door and staring Zelena in the eyes. She was in obvious pain and was gripping her stomach tightly. Daniel knew he should've helped her but this was this chance to start again, he could get away from this, all he had to do was leave her, so that's what he done. As he dragged his feet along the road, he heard Zelena call out to him, "Daniel, please." He continued to ignore her pleas for help, if he left her he knew there was a very little chance of her surviving so he made his way to the first place he thought of. The Mills' mansion._

Zelena thought back to the night that completely changed her life, she was glad that she finally found the courage to tell Emma, the blonde deserved to know. Zelena didn't know how Emma was going to react to the news and quite frankly, it scared her, but she felt relief when the younger woman just kissed her gently and held her as she fell asleep. When Zelena woke up her fiancé was nowhere to be seen but the redhead could hear Emma's voice coming from downstairs, she sounded pissed. Less than twenty minutes later, Emma stormed into the bedroom and began throwing her clothes into her bag, Zelena could see Regina standing nervously by the door holding a sleeping Henry in her arms with her suitcase beside her. This confused the older sister, where was Regina going? Was she coming with us? Emma still hadn't said a word as she packed her bag, Zelena was a little scared to speak first because she knew that when Emma was angry she didn't like anyone to talk to her, it was childish but Emma had a temper and she hated having to raise her voice at those she loved. Finally, the green eyes that she had spent the past eight years staring into looked over at her.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna get your bags ready?" The blonde snapped at her, both Zelena and Regina flinched at her tone. Emma rarely ever snapped at Zelena, she was always so respectful and supportive but her fiancé's tone told her immediately that Emma was done putting up an act for Cora, if her mother wasn't careful she would see a side of Emma that would leave her cowering in fear. Instead of arguing with Emma, Zelena grabbed the bag she had packed earlier and stood beside the blonde, gently caressing her lower back.

"Emma, where are we going?" Regina spoke up from her place at the door, she was trying her best not to let her jealously show when her sister rubbed Emma's back.

"I don't fucking care, as long as your mother isn't there then I'll be happy!" Emma replied bitterly as she threw the last of her clothes in her bag, shrugging Zelena's hand away from her. To say the redhead was hurt by the action was an understatement, this was first time Emma had turned her away and she was beginning to see why when her fiancé stood in front of her younger sister and leaned in close to her. "Hey, I'm sorry for how I'm acting right now but I just don't want any of you near them, is Henry okay?" She asked softly, stroking the sleeping boy's hair.

Regina had to resist the urge to kiss the younger woman right there, it was breaking both of them knowing that they couldn't have what they wanted especially with what was going down with Zelena right now but the fact that Emma was showing clear concern for Regina and Henry was making it incredibly hard for her. Zelena watched her lover and her sister share a moment together and, although the timing was wrong, she couldn't help but feel incredibly jealous, why was Emma so affectionate towards her sister? The older of three cleared her throat as a way of getting her fiancé's attention. This resulted in Emma springing away from Regina and grabbed her now packed bag as she looked between Regina and Zelena.

"Let's get going," the blonde sighed as she watched the sisters leave the room.

The three women and Henry made their way down the stairs, Emma carrying Regina and Zelena's bags to the bottom first before heading up and grabbing her own. When she placed all of the bags together, she suddenly remembered that she should be comforting her fiancé. After all, Zelena was the victim in all of this and Emma was only hurting her further by screwing around with Regina. That's all it was right? There was nothing serious between them or so Emma tried to tell herself, mostly to take away the guilt.

"Baby, it's going to be okay, I promise," Emma tried to console the redhead as she kissed her softly on the forehead. The blonde reached into her jacket pocket and took out her car keys, handing them to her fiancé. "Take your bags, get them into the car and wait for us." She said before kissing her again.

Before Zelena left the house, Regina called out to her, causing her to turn around and face her sister. "Can you take Henry? Put him in the car? I... I just want to say goodbye to daddy."

Zelena's eyes softened as she accepted her sister's request and took her nephew in her arms, she knew that Regina was close to her father so it was understandable that she wanted to say goodbye. Emma waited until Zelena had left the house to talk to Regina; she gently took her lover's hands and rubbed her thumbs soothingly on the back of Regina's hand.

"Gina, I'm-" Regina quickly cut her off.

"You should go sit with Zelena, she's the one who needs you right now." It was now clear to Regina that she was going to end up with her heart broken regardless of how this night went, Emma and Zelena would go back to New York whilst she took Henry back to Chicago and they would carry on with their separate lives, maybe share a glance in the street on a rainy day but Regina knew that she only had hours left with Emma Swan and she wanted to spare herself the heartbreak. However, Emma had other intentions and before Regina could walk away to see her father, Emma pulled her back and silenced her protests with a passionate kiss.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, much to their dismay, but Regina pulled away with a shaky breath as Emma cupped her cheek with her left hand and leaned her forehead against the brunette's as they looked at each other.

"I just want you to know that I-" Again, Regina cut Emma off, she knew what the younger woman was going to say but she wasn't ready to hear it. Not now. Not before she was going to lose her.

"Wait for me in the car; I have to see my father." Regina told her, Emma knew that Regina wasn't ready to hear what she had to say but she would respect that and allow Regina a moment of privacy with her father. Emma gently kissed the back of Regina's hand as they both went opposite directions, Emma to the car and Regina to the living room.

The brunette opened the door slowly and checked to see if her mother and Daniel were in the room, fortunately, they must still have been in the kitchen as Henry Snr was the only one there. The older man smiled when he saw his daughter enter the room and stood up, his arms out as she stepped into them and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." She sniffed into his shoulder.

Henry cupped the back of her head as he shushed her, he had heard the commotion in the kitchen and was furious with his wife but as he expected, Regina was now leaving the house and he didn't blame her one bit. However, he knew that wasn't what she was apologising for. He loved his daughter dearly and he knew when she was in love. He wasn't disappointed, he just wanted his daughter to be okay because he knew she would most likely be the one who got hurt whether it was intentional or not but even if things did work out for her and Emma, he would be more than happy to accept the blonde into his family. He could tell that the blonde truly cared about Regina and he could see how conflicted she was, he could only pray that she listened to her heart and made the right choice.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Regina sobbed.

Henry gently stroked Regina's hair. "It's okay, my darling, you must do what you have to. I can only hope that she comes to her senses and makes the right choice."

Regina realised that her father was aware of her feelings for Emma and pulled back to look at him in the eyes, "You're not mad?" She knew that he could get rather sensitive over adultery considering Cora had had multiple lovers throughout their marriage.

Henry smiled reassuringly. "Of course I'm not, my dear. She loves you too, you know? I can see it in the way she looks at you."

"I, I don't know what to do, daddy. I haven't let any in since Jefferson and then Emma came along and she was... Perfect. I don't want to hurt Zelena, she's been through too much but I don't want to end up alone. I'm so scared, daddy." Regina began sobbing again before Henry held her tightly to him. They both knew that it was only a matter of minutes before Cora and Daniel entered the room and if Regina was still here when they did they would ensure that she stayed in this house.

"Regina, my darling, I am so proud of you... No matter what you do. You have come so far and **you're** doing a hell of a job raising that little boy of yours." Footsteps interrupted them before Henry continued. "You don't have much time, you should go, sweetheart."

Regina pulled back and looked him in the eyes again, "Daddy, I-"

Henry quickly interrupted her by placing a hand on her back and leading her to the front door. "Go, darling, just know that whatever choice you make, whatever the outcome, I love you and I am so, so proud of you, Regina."

Regina smiled softly; she knew that she couldn't stay so she hugged her father quickly before whispering in his ear. "Thank you, daddy."

Henry smiled and kissed her forehead before watching her get into the waiting car outside of their mansion. The older man sighed sadly, he heard Cora yell his name from the living room and let out a sharp breath. He would deal with his wife and Daniel.

 ** _Again, I am so sorry for the wait, I had some personal matters to deal with over the past few months but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review with your thoughts, I love reading what you guys have to say, until next time_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys, thank you for reading the last chapter, please stick around for the rest of this story, it may or may not go the way you think it will but I really hope you all stay to support and read this fic, it means a lot knowing that you guys have been here from the beginning, oh and I don't own OUAT or the characters mentioned_**

An hour had passed since they had left the Mills' household and they were currently trying to settle into their rooms at Granny's Inn, Zelena requested that they stay there for night rather than try and catch a last minute flight and Emma agreed. They had been through too much tonight and she doubted that any of them were in the right state of mind. When they arrived at the Inn, Emma paid for conjoining rooms so that they weren't all over the place and the old lady behind the counter was happy to oblige when she saw that Regina was with them so that's how they went, Emma and Zelena in one room with Regina and Henry in the other.

Emma was currently lying beside her fiancé, Zelena's head on her chest as the blonde gently stroked her hair as a way of comforting her. It was completely silent until Zelena spoke out.

"I love you so much," she whispered into the darkness.

Emma smiled sadly, as much as she hated it, she was breaking this woman's heart and it was killing her inside. "I love you too..." She inhaled deeply before continuing, "I'm so sorry, Zelena, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, I-" Zelena cut her off with a kiss.

"Please don't do that," she began as she pulled away from the kiss, "There's nothing you could have done, all that matters is that you're here with me now and you're about to make me the happiest woman in the world."

It pained Emma to hear to those words, especially the ones that followed them.

"Emma, when we get back to New York I want us to get married," she realised that Emma was probably surprised at that so she continued, "Not straight away, we'll get everything else sorted and then we can get married in a few months time."

Emma inhaled deeply and kissed Zelena's head, "If that's really what you want-" Again, she was cut off by Zelena.

"Emma, I just want this all to be over and start again as your wife... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She whispered the last part.

That was it. The blonde felt her eyes fill with tears, she had to do something. She had to do the right thing. Instead of responding verbally, she just kissed the top of Zelena's head again and held her tighter to her, hoping that the redhead wouldn't question her. Luckily for Emma, Zelena appeared to be rather satisfied in her fiancé's arms and wrapped her arm around Emma's torso. It only took a few moments for the redhead to fall asleep but once Emma was certain that she wouldn't wake, she carefully extracted herself from the bed and headed towards the door that would take her into Regina's room, knocking quietly. Within seconds, she heard a soft "Come in" and quietly entered the room, giving Regina a soft smile as she shut the door behind her. Henry was sound asleep in the bed besides his mother whilst Regina lay there stroking his head. She clearly couldn't sleep either.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked softly.

Regina looked up at her lover with watery eyes, Emma held her arms out for her and Regina immediately got up off the bed and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck whilst the blonde's arms tightened around her waist. Emma could feel her neck getting wetter with Regina's tears so she pulled back slightly, cupped her face and gently wiped away her tears. Even bare faced, Regina was beautiful. Instead of saying anything, the blonde leaned forward to kiss her but Regina quickly pulled away, placing her hands on Emma's shoulders to prevent her from coming any closer.

"We can't do this, Emma." Emma sighed sadly at this and looked away. "You're marrying my sister, you shouldn't even be in here right-"

"Regina, I choose you!" Emma blurted out to which Regina's eyes widened. The blonde looked back into her eyes and carried on, "I choose you and it kills me knowing that I can't be with you. Regina, I love Zelena, believe me, I do but then I met you and I can't even begin to describe how you made me feel. There's nothing I want more than to get on that plane with you and watch everything disappear around us but I can't because I made a promise to your sister!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know that after all of this, I'm choosing you... Even if I can't have you... Because I love-"

Regina was quick to cover Emma's mouth with her hand; she wasn't ready to hear those words leave her mouth, not when she was going to lose her. When she was sure that Emma wouldn't say them, she removed her hand.

"You should go, Emma." The brunette whispered as she turned away from the younger woman. "Go home, get married and spend the rest of your life with Zelena, she deserves her happiness."

Emma swallowed the lump in throat. She knew that she had to be with Zelena, that she promised to be her happy ending but she couldn't help but fall in love with Regina. The blonde knew that staying with Zelena was the right thing to do but it didn't feel right, maybe overtime things would go back to the way they were between them.

"I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow, don't worry about calling a cab," Emma wasn't expecting a response so she quietly opened up the door, turning to look at Regina one last time, "Sweet dreams, Regina." She whispered as she closed the door.

As soon as Emma had left the room, Regina burst out into heavy sobs before she covered her mouth with her hand as to muffle the sound of her cries. She had no right to be crying over someone who wasn't and would never be hers.

On the other side of the door, Emma closed her eyes tightly and let out a breath. When she opened her eyes, she made her way back to her bed and climbed in beside Zelena, wrapping her arms around her and locking her in the embrace they were previously in. The blonde gently stroked her fiancé's hair and tried to soothe herself to sleep, she knew she wouldn't get much tonight but a few hours were better than none. However, unbeknownst to her and Regina, Zelena was also awake and heard their conversation through the door but as soon as the redhead heard Emma coming back, she immediately shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep, trying her best not to let her tears fall.

 ** _Hope you liked this one, please review your thoughts and I hope to see you again soon, until next time_**


End file.
